His Wish That Never Died
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Sequel to "Watching the Humans Below." Trying to reclaiming his wings, Dynamis and Yuki get dragged through the world while an angry council of human angel hybrids chase after the two. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**So people, here is the sequel to "Watching the Humans Below," and I do recommend that you read the original fanfic to get a head start about what's going if you haven't read it yet. But you don't have to and try to figure things out as you read! So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Dynamis massaged the two bumps on his back where his massive feathered angel wings used to cling on to him, before they got cut off by some corrupt member of council of humans angel hybrids. In truth, he knew that must of the hybrids wouldn't even miss their wings a bit because to normal angel humans hybrids, their wings are totally useless and flew when turning into an animal that could fly. But he had an exception when it came to flight.

He could actually use his wings, well, before someone cut them off. He still remembered that day as it happened yesterday, he got captured after he blew the secret of angel humans hybrids because of some random person finding a cluster of purple feathers a regular mortal found from his wings. He still missed those impressive and massive wings that dragged behind his back. Well, he couldn't change it now, could he?

The angel human hybrid did keep a rather good job of keeping his secret from the time his wings got taken from him all the way to now, and Dynamis didn't intend for anyone else to find out. He knew what happened last time people discovered him.

Only his best friend Yuki knew about his hybrid secret. Ah, Yuki, Dynamis met Yuki nine years ago when he still had his wings. And Yuki gave him so much support when he lost one of his most prized belongings, his wings. Dynamis might never fly again, but he definitely had fun while it lasted.

"Dynamis," Yuki tapped Dynamis on the shoulder. "You're zoning out on me again..."

"Y-Yuki, oh. I am sorry..." Dynamis wove his fingers into his hair sighing and frowning. A loose tear dripped from his face. The wind on the water tower they sat on top off plucked at exposed skin and their clothing, not to mention messing their hair up big time. Dynamis and Yuki stayed on the water tower in silence until the light blue sky mixed with red and orange finally turning into the familiar indigo and violet sky that appeared every night.

A crescent and radiant moon covered the city in silver light. Dynamis eyes emitted a pleasant glow. "You should go home," Dynamis stared up into the sky seeing the shifting stars. A shooting star streaked the blue-purple with a shining white aurora painted across the display of stars.

Yuki didn't say anything for a few moments, and he finally moved his lips, "Y-yeah. I''' have to get home before my parents start to worry." Dynamis nodded, and Yuki gripped the oxidized metal with chipping paint ladder clanging down the tower while Dynamis waited until Yuki touched the ground. Dynamis slid down, and his brown leather fingerless gloves reduced the friction from dropping down only holding on the frame of the ladder. He disturbed the air around him, and his hair and cloths fluttered around.

"Come on," Dynamis ran off with Yuki. On their way home, Yuki found Dynamis bolting up the stairs stand on the edge of the building.

"DYNAMIS!" Yuki screeched as Dynamis nearly stepped off the building ledge. Dynamis snapped out of his trance.

"W-what?!" Dynamis realized what he did and climbed down using stuff hanging from the walls of the building crackling down on the cement. Yuki had noticed his friend spontaneously scaling a building almost jumping off it recently. He found the behavior strange, but he had a theory of why Dynamis would pull a stunt like this, he missed flying badly.

Dynamis sighed rubbing his back, Yuki noticed that Dynamis rubbed his back plenty of times lately as well. "Dynamis, are you okay? I'm worried about you," Yuki squeezed Dynamis' hand. "Dynamis..."

"I-I am fine," Dynamis dragged his hand away from Yuki's grasp.

"That's what you always say," Yuki grunted. "And you're never okay. And I know it."

"You should go home," Dynamis ran away from Yuki not looking back. Dynamis started panting and wheezing, and his breath grew dry.

Yuki's cellphone rang, and Yuki whipped out his phone, "Hello? Oh, hi mom. Okay, I'll go home." Yuki ended the call, "Dynamis! I have to go home!" Yuki turned around to see Dynamis gone, "Dynamis? Where is he?" A dark green leaf traced by Yuki's face, "Oh Dynamis..." Yuki sprinted home, _"I guess I'll have to see him tomorrow."_

Meanwhile...

Dynamis walked up to a museum peering up, "Museum closes in two hours." Dynamis glanced at the poster containing the museums' open and close hours then pressed his face against window to see the clock hanging from the wall inside.

He pried open the door to enter shivering from the blast of air conditioning. The summer night breeze blew random objects such as leaves and twigs thumping on the windows, and Dynamis strolled to the front desk to receive his ticket and exited the front entrance to the exhibits.

He rolled his eyes when he came face to face with that huge fossilized dinosaur skeleton displayed whispering, "Do mortals not know a thing about the creation of the universe. They do not even know that dinosaurs are a species of wingless dragons! Carbon dating, such a joke with magical auroras that can disrupt the process of determining the age."

Dynamis tip-toed into the back of the museum until he came across a door labeled "Of Limits! DO NOT ENTER!" "Who will listen to that sign?" Dynamis groaned turning the handle on the door that someone didn't even bother to lock.

The door swung open, and Dynamis stepped in a room with a grey tiled floor, grey ceiling, and grey walls. Table cluttered the room with random objects on them. Dynamis eyed a heavy metal door in the back of the room, and he attempted to open it, "Locked. Of course, they bother to lock this door but not the other one." Dynamis dug around his pocket feeling something inside. He pulled out the object, a hairpin. Dynamis jammed the hairpin into the lock managing to unlock the door.

Cold air seeped into the room Dynamis stood in, and he walked inside the metal door. He ran to a glass case gasping, his every step creating an echo. No matter have many times he saw it, he could not restrain himself. There lay a giant pair of light purple wings, his wings. After he got his wings cut off, Dynamis let tears slip down his face, and he leaned against the glass case. His beloved wings sat there horizontally just there.

But one problem presented itself, Dynamis didn't have the strength to bust open the ten centimeter thick glass case. Footsteps thudded around, and Dynamis gulped. He ran behind a shelf staying still until the person left. He often did have a surprise that the information didn't get released to the public yet. Dynamis sprung out the now empty room. Dynamis left the museum and climbed on top of a building closing his eyes.

Now that secret, he kept. No one, not even Yuki knew about the wings other than the people who worked there and him. He sighed. He ever so missed flying, if that didn't show obviously enough.

* * *

**So how do you think? Give your 100% opinions, and please read and review!**


	2. They Meet an Ancient Greek Goddess

"Dynamis?" Yuki walked in school. "Where is he?"

"Yuki," Dynamis tapped Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki turned around, "Hey."

"Listen," Dynamis rubbed his shoulder. "I am terribly sorry about what happened with me yesterday with me dashing off suddenly."

"It's okay. Come on, let's get to class before we're late. You don't want to be tardy again," Yuki chuckled.

"Y-yeah..." Dynamis walked off to math class. He ran left to class getting in with Yuki seconds before the bell rang. He sat at a desk in the back of the room, and Dynamis picked a pen from his backpack and start jotting down notes.

The day just zipped by like a racecar, and Dynamis sprinted out and to the museum again. He got tickets for the museum strolling in confronted with the same "dinosaur" skeleton, and Dynamis sneaked back into the that room with the wings. He sighed leaning on the glass case whimpering a little, "What can I do now?"

* * *

"Where is he?!" A man with a grey beard and hair wearing white robe growled, the man who cut off Dynamis' wings. He tapped his foot in a room pure black marble walls where several candles lay alit flicking with shadows dancing on the walls reflecting off the shiny surface of the walls. "Where is Dynamis?! You have not been able to capture him for nine years! I should have killed him on the when I cut off his wings, but my mistake, he survived!"

"We are still looking," someone growl, Dynamis' father. "He is much harder to detect now even since YOU cut his wings off!"

"Well do not go around blaming me! You raised him!" the man snarled back.

"Toth, now do we just stand around or try to destroy him?!" Dynamis' father exclaimed.

"Oh goodness, you two, stop arguing! The angel human council is falling apart, and you two can just stand here arguing amongst yourselves, or you can actually find that Dynamis boy and eliminate him!" a women in a purple robe and brown hair shouted.

"Okay, okay, send another search party for Dynamis!" Toth roared.

A Pegasus thundered down from the room flying up followed by a swarm of eagle.

* * *

Dynamis sat under a tree as Yuki read a book laying on his stomach. Suddenly, an eagle landed on a tree branch ruffling it's feather sending dark green leaves floating on the ground stirring up the air around it. "Look! An eagle!" Yuk pointed at an the eagle. Then, the eagle morphed into a human.

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Prepare to die!" the man yelled.

"Run!" Dynamis grabbed Yuki's hand dragging him while running,

"Why?!" Yuki shouted.

"Because they want to kill us!" Dynamis screamed. "The council of human angel hybrids is not forgiving! I am wanted by them!" A swarm of eagles followed them turning into humans then back into eagles to fly. They crossed streets with cars stopping and honking with drivers yelling at Dynamis and Yuki to scram.

"Come!" Dynamis ran with Yuki, and the two ran in random directions. Water and leaves swirled up in the air as the two ran. Dynamis stomped a foot an a puddle drenching Yuki in water. Yuki nearly chock spitting water out making that noise that animals make when snorting.

"Isn't someone going to notice us?!" Yuki asked.

"No!" Dynamis answered. "They cast a spell so that only you and I can see it! We need to get away! Now!" They sprinted to for some reason the air port and entered. Dynamis and Yuki waved through the huge crowds. The airport had a white and grey interior with windows left and right. Masses of people rushed by trying to get to their flights on time. A woman almost knocked Dynamis and Yuki over with a rolling suitcase. "Watching it! We are trying to get through here!" Dynamis shouted.

"There!" Dynamis pointed at the security checkpoint. "We can get away there!"

"Stop!" a security guard grabbed the two's shirts when Dynamis and Yuki reached the security. "Explain yourselves trying to get through security.

"There you are!" a women with reddish-brown hair wearing a blue skirt and jacket over a white dress shirt. She had on loads of sliver jewelry as well. She had tied her hair into an intricate bun with braids and loose ends of hair neatly around her face. "I've been looking for you for hours! Dynamis! Yuki! come! We do not want to miss our flight!"

"B-but!" Yuki stuttered. He turned to Dynamis whispering, "How does she know our names? And who is she?!"

"I am just thankful that we get out of this alive," Dynamis whispered back. The three boarded the plane after the women handed the officer first class tickets for a plane to Greece. They strolled in the plane sitting down in large brown leather chairs with TV screens on the back.

"We can't just go off with random people!" Yuki whisper-shouted.

"Do not question her. She is-" Dynamis' sentence got cut off when the woman push her finger over his lips.

The woman cleared her throat, "I am Aphrodite, the Ancient Greek goddess of love and beauty."

Yuki choked on his spit, "W-what?!" This time, he didn't whisper attracting the attention of the people around him.

Aphrodite pulled Yuki down into his seat covering his mouth for a few seconds, "Hush now Anubis."

"I'm Yuki!" Yuki exclaimed.

"But you merged with Anubis, with that bey you have. And Anubis is not the most happy god in the universe," Aphrodite chuckled. "Isn't that right Zeus, or should I say not to freak 'Anubis' out, Dynamis."

"What are you talking about?! This is crazy talk, absurd even!" Yuki shouted again throwing his hands in the air.

"Correct, but really, call me Dynamis," Dynamis nodded.

Yuki anime fell, "This is madness! What are we going to do anyway?!"

"Well we go to Greece the reclaim Dynamis' wings of course!" Aphrodite out a "duh" look on her face. "It is simple, we go to Greece, take the portal there to the Ancient Egyptian underworld since Ancient Greece and Egypt form together making travel between the two realms possible, find the Feather of Truth, a demon hair, and a heart of the wicked. Then make a potion and travel back to that museum Dynamis' wings are to let Dynamis reclaim his wings!"

"W-why do I need to get my wings back?" Dynamis asked.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Have you learned nothing over the sixteen years of your life? You are the embodiment of Zeus, and you need to take back your lost glory. Those magnificent wings. Worth all the trouble."

"That does not sound like a simple plan! And how can know that you're actually Aphrodite and that you're here to help?" Yuki gulps.

Aphrodite face-palmed, "Have you learned nothing? You have a friend who is an angel human hybrid here! There is not much you cannot believe now. And this is the easy part of reclaim Dynamis' wings. We have to worry about being chased by that insane council of human angel hybrids. Now we do not want to get killed now do we?"

"But you're a goddess! You're supposed to be immortal!" Yuki pointed out.

"I am but you are not. Even with gods living inside of you, you are still mortal. I can cope on this earth fine, but certain gods need a host, especially ones of extreme power," Aphrodite sighed. "Complicated system I tell you. You don't know which god or goddess will need a host or which one does not. Now we rest. Trust me, your days of living a normal life are numbered. I suggest you sit back and enjoy the flight."

The seatbelt sign binged on indicating for the passengers to put on their seatbelts. Yuki groaned. For some reason, he had the feeling that he would face tough events after this flight. He closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**So how do you think? Give me your 100% honest opinions, and please read and review! **


	3. Reopened Wounds

Yuki drifts off asleep, and he has... a particularly odd dream...

_"Hello? Where am I?!" Yuki finds himself in a room with light brown columns that are cracked, some broken, and wilting vines that gradually fell apart crept up the columns. The marble floor lay there with huge chunks of stone missing and huge rips in the ground. No windows or any visible source of light but light steadily flows in the room. A pair of golden scales sit on the ground with a soft golden glow from the scales. _

_A weird smell of burning tar stings the air. A faint but annoying buzzing dings through the air, and Yuki tries to cover his ears, but the buzzing sound will go away as Yuki's spine tingles. Yuki's head decides that this is the best time for a headache._

_"Why I am glad you came," someone walks over to Yuki without making a sound. That someone is a jackal with black fur with loads golden jewelry decorated with tiny gems and pieces of crystal glimmering in the mysterious source of life. The jackal's ears twitch, and its eyes glint gold almost as if diamonds, and its front paws have gold bracelets tightly on blinking and flashing light. Two gold piercings are on the right ear its pointy snout sticking out._

_"W-who are you?!" Yuki cleared his throat nearly choking on his own spit._

_"I am Anubis," the jackal speaks. "Now do you just stand there or can we get this conversation over with?"_

_"Y-you can talk?!" Yuki exclaims._

_"Yes, I can speak. I have been with you as Aphrodite had told you," Anubis nods. He growls sniffing Yuki. "I have been with you for your entire life, watching you, judging you, deciding if you were worthy of hosting me. And I have come to the conclusion you are capable of containing me."_

_Yuki stood there speechless, and he couldn't form as much as a mumble from his mouth. "U-um..."_

_"Yuki," Anubis had quite a blank look on his face sitting down, and he rolls his sparkling eyes. "Oh Yuki... You are so speechless sometimes." Yuki hesitantly followed Anubis to a throne at the end of the room consisting of a crumbling light brown stone. Anubis leaped on the throne, and a small pebble of rock chipping from the throne._

_"W-what happened to this place?" Yuki's felt a lump level up his throat as his stomach tingled._

_"What happened you ask?" Anubis sighed with a scowl on his face. "It happened a long time ago. This is, or what is left of, the Hall of Judgment. It can still be used, but it is not as efficient, and the scales are getting weaker, getting worse at telling the wicked from the good. What a shame."_

_"C-can you fix it?" Yuki asked._

_"Yes, but the restoration of the gods is necessary, which is not likely," Anubis shook his head. "It is sad, especially with the dead souls come here, they come to be judged, and the weakening Feather of Truth is having a difficult time with weighing souls."_

_"But we need the Feather of Truth!" Yuki exclaimed._

_"We can make another Feather of Truth, but we cannot move the currant feather of truth from the Hall of Judgment right now," Anubis pointed his paw to the solid gold pedestal with a glowing white feather hovering a few centimeters above the pedestal. "The gods fuel the Feather of Truth. Unfortunately, many of them no longer can inhabit the earth due to the lack of monuments dedicated to them, their way to find the pathway to earth and a host if necessary."_

_Yuki nodded listening hanging on every word, and Yuki tilted his head down, "B-but the Feather of Truth... F-for Dynamis..."_

_Anubis hopped down from the throne, "I know. You will have to choose between you friend and all of the souls that visit here..."_

_"Wow..." Yuki sighed. "What can I do?"_

_"Dynamis and Aphrodite is trying to wake you up, now open your eyes!" Anubis pointed out. _

"Yuki! Wake!" Aphrodite shook Yuki's shoulder. "Yuki! Wake up! It is time to eat!"

"W-what?!" Yuki exclaimed. "Anubis?!"

"Anubis?" Dynamis blinked. "Wt hepdend?" He had talked with his mouth full, so his words mumbled and jumbled together sounding like gibberish. He took a swallow of his food to speak clearly. "Sorry, I meant to say: What happened?

"I-I had a dream about him!" Yuki blurted out.

"You talked to Anubis?" Aphrodite's eyes widened, and she patted Yuki on the back nearly slapping him. "Good job my friend! You finally got Anubis to carry out an entire conversation! Trust me, Anubis avoids talk whenever possible! One time, he refused to talk to anyone for nearly a millennia!"

A flight attendant rolled a cart of food through the narrow strip of walkway between the seats, and the objects on the cart rumbled shaking and vibrating on the table. The plane trembled when wind slammed on it, and a cup of soda nearly spilled its concoction all over the enclosed place.

Dynamis picked a magazine about astrology reading turning the page every few minutes while stuffing a bite of salad every once in a while. Aphrodite ordered some wine and a sandwich. She snatched the food jamming it into her mouth, "I am starving. I have not eaten since the Ancient Greeks fell! Literally! I am immortal for a reason! I do miss the offerings of food left though."

The flight attendant stared at Aphrodite blinking and anime sweat-dropping unaware that she stood right next to an Ancient Greek goddess, "O-okay..." She walked away after Yuki ordered some pasta, and Yuki shoved in mouthfuls realizing his hunger.

Aphrodite took a tiny sip of wine she got and spit it out three seconds later, "This wine is terrible! Who made this?! It's like this wine has no effort put into it!"

Dynamis Yuki looked at each other laughing nervously. "Oh Zeus! This wine is... UH! Oh Hades!" Aphrodite groaned. She dumped the wine off on Yuki drenching him, and Yuki started coughing shivering a little. His hair straitened down, and his jacket stuck on his skin all wet and heavy.

"Uh..." Yuki wiped wine off his glasses. He mumbled, "Is this what I have to deal with?" He spoke that sentence quietly, so no one heard him. He squeezed his jacket wringing out the wine from his jacket eventually working on his shirt and hair. His hair and cloths got all sticky and gross.

Dynamis sunk down into his seat sighing, and he glanced at his back thinking about his wings. He gently tapped his fingers on the armrest anxiously waiting for the plane to land. Suddenly, the pilot of the plane announced something on the speaker, "Sorry for this interruption, but due to technical difficulties, we cannot land in Greece and are will be landing in the United Kingdom."

"WHAT?!" Dynamis, Yuki, and Aphrodite shouted.

The pilot announced another thing through the speaker, "Please buckle your seatbelts. We are landing down."

"Uh!" Aphrodite groaned.

* * *

One our later, Dynamis walked up to a TV screen where incoming flights got posted, "Oh no..."

"Why did you say 'Oh no?" Yuki gulped.

Dynamis dug his fingers in his hair, "There are no available flights to Greece at the moment... And it will take twenty-four hours for the plane on our currant flight to be ready... Aphrodite, do we have the time?"

Aphrodite glanced at the clock in the airport wall, "We have time, but not much. People that have not died can only go to Duat on certain days, and Duat, the Ancient Egyptian underworld, which leads to the Hall of Judgment, where the feather of truth is. And we need the Feather of Truth is need for Dynamis to get his wings back. We As I said earlier, we can only access Duat on certain days of the year, which include solstices and equinoxes. The autumn equinox is in two days. That is why I showed up around now. And the council of angel human hybrids after you, we cannot wait for three months for the winter solstice to roll around."

Just as Aphrodite finished that sentence, an eagle made is way into the airport. The eagle morphed into a man, and that man... You guys remember Toth from earlier in the chapter right? Well... THAT'S HIM RIGHT THERE!

Toth yelled, "You! Aphrodite! You goddess! What length will you go to in order to restore Zeus?!"

"It is not just for me!" Aphrodite screamed back. "All of the dead souls that visit the Hall of Judgment! The restoration of the gods will once again power it!"

"But you cannot just remove the Feather of Truth to get that Dynamis boy's wings back! What if a dead soul visits the Hall of Judgment then?!" Toth wittingly backlashed back at Aphrodite's comment.

For once, Aphrodite couldn't move her tongue to speck. Toth continued, "You are not perfect Aphrodite! And neither is you plan! Surrender Dynamis now, so I can kill him!" Toth pulled out a sword from his belt pointing it at Dynamis, "Surrender."

"What will killing Dynamis do?!" Aphrodite's shock turned into rage. "What problems will that solve?!"

"Dynamis will only bring us harm!" Toth blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Aphrodite sounded even more enraged than before. "You dare say that?!"

Dynamis froze open his mouth whispering, "T-Toth is right..."

"Don't say that!" Aphrodite gasped, but Dynamis continued.

Dynamis slumped down, "Toth, you are right. I got caught, I let human discover angel human hybrids..." By now, the screaming fight had attracted some attention from the people in the airport. Dynamis gulped tears streaming down his face. He remembered the time when he could fly through the air without a care in the world, and he remember his wings, his precious wings, that got taken from his. Dynamis sniffled holding back teardrops as if an old nearly healed wound had jest been reopened. "I have been a fool..."

* * *

**So how do you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Give me your honest opinions. Please read and review!**


	4. Fire Eating Throughout

"Dynamis!" Yuki exclaimed. "It's not your fault! You aren't the reason for things going wrong!"

"It is my fault..." Dynamis sighed with his lip quivering and teardrops tricking out his eyes. "Toth... You are right... Yuki, do you not realize what happened nine years ago? Humans discovered me. I shouldn't have been so reckless, so carefree, and I paid the price... What I deserved..."

"Dynamis!" Aphrodite and and Yuki shouted.

Toth smirked his lips curling into a snicker, "Do you see? It is Dynamis' fault, he is the one to blame! Now if he come quietly, I won't do this...!" He zapped a shot of crackling lightning that whizzed through the air piercing everyone's ears from his fingers nearly setting a random person on fire. The lightning strike caused a suitcase to blaze bursting in flames that cackled and flickered.

Dynamis gulped feeling his stomach knot up with the sensation of someone forcefully pushing his intestines up through his mouth, and his breathing grew heavy and strained. Before he knew it, Dynamis started panting like he just ran a marathon or something of that sort. Time seemed to slow, seconds felt like hours, and the events played in Dynamis' head in slow motion with it take quite a while for what currently happened at the moment to sink in and for Dynamis to realized the people in danger.

"So you will not come quietly?" Toth snarled. "Fine." He lit a candle dropping it. The carpet floor caught in fire. The dancing lights smoldering off the fire spread as everyone screamed hoping to make it out the situation alive.

"AH!"

"NO!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Screaming words similar to the hundreds of voices that panicked roared in the air dominating all sound. People ran around shouting about how they didn't want to die and admitting secrets on their "What to Tell People Before You Die" list. Chaos erupting in the airport, and the fire alarms went off dinging and screeching an awful tune. The emergency sprinkler switched on with water pooling on the floor.

Even though the fire didn't grow large, it terrified people and with good reason. Someone called emergency services, and five minutes later, a fire truck swerved around the corner outside the airport. Firefighters rushed in attempting to put the fire out drenching it in water but no luck.

"Toth! Why?!" Dynamis growled. "Why would you want to hurt all these innocent people?!"

"You cause it!" Toth yelled back. "I am chasing after you! Come with me, and I will not do anymore damage!"

Dynamis cleared his throat wincing. His head felt dizzy as if he spun around in circles for hours. Dynamis bit his lip, his mind scrambling about what to do. Toth walked closer and closer to Dynamis carrying a dagger shining because of the light bulbs beaming from the ceiling making the people in the airport scream and shot even louder, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Random objects flew through the air including but not limited to a high-heel, pieces of paper, cloths, shoes, a pair of glasses, and a sunhat. Yuki and Aphrodite saw that Dynamis stood there still not moving. Aphrodite grasped Dynamis' wrist to drag him out as Yuki follow. Aphrodite shouted, "Dynamis! You want to make it out of this situation alive, yes?! Then move! I cannot drag you forever!"

Dynamis could barely move his legs, and Yuki assisted Aphrodite in dragging Dynamis away from danger. The three sneak out the scene, and Toth viciously ran around in search of Dynamis, "Where is he?!" He pushed his way through people shoving people out the way. He noticed the three zoom out the door. Toth's face curled into an angry frown, "I will get you..." He yanked out a light purple feather from the folds in his robe, and Toth snapped his finger making the flames disappear.

As soon as Toth clicked his fingers, the fire smothered out leaving only light smoke behind. Broken things reassembled themselves magically, and Toth flicked his fingers manipulating objects to clink back together. After that quick fix, Toth scrambled away out the airport turning into an eagle swooping and soaring away.

Outside, rain drizzled down in the cold but humid air. Yuki took a deep breath with a cloud of steam collecting in front of his mouth. A veil of dark grey clouds refused to let the sunlight through paired with the dull sky created an awfully shadowy sky.

"Dynamis!" Yuki waved his hand in front of Dynamis' face. "Dynamis!"

Aphrodite jammed herself between Yuki and Dynamis, "Is that all you have got to get Dynamis to get out of zone-out mode?" Aphrodite knelt down next to Dynamis raising her hand, and she slapped Dynamis on the face. "Wake up you!"

After a few more slaps on the face, Dynamis pried open his eyes snapping out his trance, "W-what...? Ouch!" Dynamis gingerly rubbed his sore cheek with a slight grimace on his face strained on. He found himself leaning against a brick wall in an ally. A car slashed by honking and beeping splashing water on the group of three soaking them.

Yuki, Aphrodite, and Dynamis spit the water out their mouths letting the liquid drip down the side of their faces. "What in Hades happened to you?!" Aphrodite shook Dynamis vigorously, and Dynamis' body vibrated weakly.

"I-I..." Dynamis nearly fainted again while still sitting down, but Yuki caught the falling teen. Dynamis' eyes rolled back groaning taking much effort to even speak. "Y-Yuki... A-Aphrodite... W-why would you take the energy to save me from T-Toth?"

Aphrodite shook Dynamis again, "Dynamis! Get a hold of yourself! Now we need to get to Greece soon!" Aphrodite wound her hand around Dynamis and Yuki's arms forcing them out the alley and to... somewhere...

They came across a TV playing the news. The reported announced on the TV, "An airport was mysteriously set on fire. It was small one, but it doesn't explain way the fire disappeared in an instant, If you have information, please contact the police..." She continued to ramble about the subject, and Aphrodite groaned.

"Uh!" Aphrodite face-palmed. "We'll have to get to another airport! Come on!" She eyed a car rental agency, "Mmm..." Aphrodite pulled Dynamis and Yuki in the building through the sliding glass doors that cracked opened. "I have a plan..." she smirked.


	5. Snap, Break, Anger

"Why do we need another airport?!" Yuki's eyes widened.

Aphrodite whirled around facing Yuki, "Well, duh! We need to get another airport because that insane council of human angel hybrids is after us, and we can't afford to take a risk and go to the same airport again! Toth might be waiting for us!"

"Uh..." Dynamis didn't look so good. His skin turned a few shades paler than normal. His eyes had dark, nearly black, bags under them, and his eyes... they had become red and puffy with the pupils unnaturally small. His face lay in a twisted emotionless blank and quiet. His hair had massive tangles knotting his hair. In short, Dynamis looked like a hot mess. Sweat streamed down his face, and his lips could barely produce much words.

In the car rental dealership, Aphrodite let go if her grip from the two boys and looked around in wonder and started talking to the people at the front desk, "Hello, I would like to place in a rental for a car."

The woman peered up at Aphrodite, "Hello, can I help you?"

Aphrodite nodded, "Yes, obviously, why would I go here then? I need a car."

The woman typed on the computer to her left, "Okay, the price will be..."

Aphrodite interrupted the woman, "What?! I have to pay?! Do you not realize who I am?!"

"I don't care if you're a queen, you need to pay or I'll get fired," the woman spiraled around in her rolling chair. "So there price is..."

"Oh forget it!" Aphrodite whizzed around dramatically turning away with a few stands of stray hair flinging around. She dragged Dynamis and Yuki out through the back door when a glint of light sparkled off her eyes, "Mmm... I don't think they will miss one car..." She threw Dynamis and Yuki in a silver-colored convertible car turning on the car with conveniently place key in the keyhole. "Now we drive!"

They sped through back inside the building crashing through the glass shattering it, "This is most fun I have had two thousand years!" Aphrodite pumped her fist in the air shouting and grinning with radiance. The glass that the car broke through dented and cracked glass that clanged on the floor twinkling and for some reason not putting even a scratch on the three of them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You call this fun?! We're going to die! And yes, I'm as scared as those people in that airport!" Yuki screamed. "And what you're doing is illegal! Aphrodite! At least slow down! Do you even have a driving license?!"

"Nope!" Aphrodite shrugged. "Driving's easy enough! It's just like riding Apollo's chariot! Whoa!" The staff at the car rental dealership rushed out yelling at the three to get back and pay for the car, although Aphrodite didn't exactly listen to them choosing to ignore them.

Dynamis paled even more if possible raising a shaking arm up to grip on the side door of the car for dear life with his hair whipping around. His face started to turn green about to get sick, and he vomited on the side of the car splattering the salad he ate earlier clutching his stomach with his free hand.

People shouted at Aphrodite to slow down and to not endanger everyone's lives waving their fists in the air complaining. Cars got displaced and screeched in an attempt to get out of the way of the crazy goddess driver in the convertible, Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite! Slow down a few kilometers will you?!" Yuki had to hold his glasses in place to prevent them from fly off his face. A cold front settled in chilling the air, and Yuki and Dynamis quivered shivering as the raindrops rolling off them not helping the temperature.

Cars passed by centimeters apart barely touching each other. Yuki didn't know how Aphrodite could drive like this without getting into an accident or ramming into a random object, but since everything he has seen lately, he wouldn't have much shock with the things Aphrodite could do.

"Now who has a GPS?! We need to get to an airport!" Aphrodite shouted over the noise.

Yuki sighed whipping out his phone to get his GPS app activated yelling, "Okay, to get to the nearest airport, first, turn left! Then drive for twenty kilometers!"

"Can do!" Aphrodite signaled and "okay" sign with her fingers. She turned the steering wheel leading the car to the next left turn. Dynamis' headache worsened, and Dynamis cradled his head in his arms almost vomited for the second time. Cars zoomed past during rush hour making Dynamis and Yuki more than a but nervous.

"Ah!" Dynamis choked a little in the water flying in his mouth from the drenching rain. His shirt flutters around with wind plucking his skin and attacking him. Yuki adjusted his hair with a hand while still trying to hold his glasses on his face.

Yuki glanced at the thingy that counts how fast you go in miles or kilometers, "Aphrodite! You're going at 160 kilometers an hour! Slow down!"

"No time!" Ahprodite exclaimed. "We have to go!"

"Okay, now take a right!" Yuki held up his phone, but the speed Aphrodite drove at caused Yuki to drop the phone and the phone to fling on the road, and cars rushed over Yuki's phone, "Oh no! My phone!"

"The airport is over there!" Aphrodite pointed at a sing labeled "Airport is that way" with an arrow pointing. "Now let's go!" The car ripped down the lane and the road with pieces of paper circling around the car for added effect. Aphrodite pulled an umbrella out of nowhere, "Now let's get in that airport!"

Aphrodite ran to the airport while Dynamis and Yuki stumbled after her feeling dizzy and sick. The airport had fewer people than the other one they went to when Aphrodite gazed at the clock hanging on the wall, "We have thirty hours to get to Greece!" Aphrodite dashed up to the security checkpoint give the security guards first-class tickets to Greece, "There better not be a delay like last time!"

Dynamis leaned on the walls and other stuff depending on other stuff to support his weight. Yuki struggled to hold up Dynamis grunting.

After going through an hour of security, Aphrodite, Dynamis, and Yuki collapsed down in the chairs place in front of the gate leading to the airplane responsible for their flight. "Uh..." the three sighed. All they could do now is wait for their flight.

"Wait, how did you get those tickets without pay?" Yuki anime sweat-dropped.

"I can pull a few strings," Aphrodite winked. "Now when will this flight come around?" She tapped her foot on the floor waiting for what seemed like hours, and Dynamis slumped back in his chair eyes closed filled with tears ready to burst out.

"Dynamis," Yuki put his hand on Dynamis shoulder. "It'll be okay. Things will work out. We'll get your wings back, and do some other stuff along the way. Okay? Dynamis, come on, talk to me. Please?" Yuki go no response. "Come on! Please! Say something! Dynam-"

Yuki didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Dynamis shouted finally snapping, "Yuki! Listen! It is my fault! This huge problem is my fault! Something you do not have to fix understand?! I am the on who caused it! And I have to be the one to fix it! Not you! You don't have to go through all this trouble just for me?! Do you get it?!" Dynamis' rant caught some attention with people staring at him whispering about "how crazy that kid is."

Dynamis overheard the conversations yelling, "Just shut up!" Everyone in the room quieted themselves, and Dynamis snarled knocking over a random book on a table. He supported his weight on a wall walking to the bathroom.

"Oh dear. We have quite the problem..." Aphrodite picked up a magazine shaking her head. "The poor boy. But he needs to get a grip on himself."

"I'll talk to him," Yuki gulped. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Dynamis in rage mode.


	6. Curled in a Corner

"Dynamis?" Yuki gently tapped on the door leading to the bathroom. "You in here?" He creaked open the door creating a squeak because of the lack of oiling in the hinges. Yuki entered the bathroom, and he eyed Dynamis. Dynamis stared at himself in the bathroom mirror wiping off his now smudged eyeliner from the tears and sweat. Dynamis whipped out a paper towel from the stack of paper towels neatly stacked on top of one another in a waved basket with a white cloth inside.

"Dynamis?" Yuki tapped Dynamis on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Dynamis turned around glaring his eyes burning through Yuki piercing his soul. "You don't want me around you." Dynamis' voice sounded flat, cold, harsh, and of course unforgiving. Dynamis snatched his pencil eyeliner rimming his eyes outlining them in black.

"Dynamis, you're not like this. You're never like this. Why are you acting like this?" Yuki cautiously approached Dynamis looking at him and Dynamis' reflections in te mirror. Yuki swallowed hard feeling the spit in his mouth slowly flow down his throat, and he winced when he and Dynamis made eye contact, "Dynamis, why are you acting like this?"

"Just please go away," Dynamis hissed.

"But-" Yuki tried to talk, but Dynamis smacked the marble table as a shallow crack on the table etched on.

"Yuki! Go away!" Dynamis yelled. Yuki gulped running out the room yanking the door and zipping out.

Dynamis sighed shaking his head. He continued wiping the eyeliner off and reapplying more eyeliner on. He grunted sighing and sliding down on the floor crying with mascara-eyes again in a few minutes. People passed by staring at him whispering about him. Dynamis ignored the comments whimpering turning away curling his knees up to his chest.

Meanwhile, Aphrodite browsed the clothing stores pressing her face against the window, "Fascinating... Mortals have shops dedicated to nice cloths..." She looked at the people passing by in awe. She stepped inside to buy something when she realized one important little detail about cloths shopping: cloths shopping required money.

"Oh for the sake of Zeus!" Aphrodite face-palmed. She groaned knowing that she could only watch people scamper in and out with bags of clothing inside. Aphrodite looked down at her dress. It had a rip here and there from the events that happened in the past day with her hair in a frazzled mess and refusing to stay in her hairstyle of choice. Even her jewelry had a few diamonds missing, "Oh Hades I look awful... What a shame for the goddess of beauty."

She paced around to think when Yuki ran up to her, "Aphrodite! We might have a bit of a problem..."

"I have my own problems," Aphrodite continued to stare at the display of cloths. "I don't have to money to buy new cloths and to get my hair done! As the goddess of beauty, I cannot go around looking like this! What am I? A wild animal?! No. So help me think of a way to fix my appearance up."

Yuki anime sweat-dropped dumbfounded by the goddess' antics, "Here's the deal Aphrodite, we really need to help Dynamis get his sanity back. He's falling apart! What if someone ignored you while you were at your all time low emotional state?!"

"There is something you have to know," Aphrodite put on her best serious face turning around to talk to Yuki. "You see, people sometimes don't want help, even if they need it, and it is a good thing to want to help them, but you can't always do that. Often, that person you are trying to help needs to decide on their own that they need help. All you can do is either sit back and watch or try to convince that person that person needs help. That's all you can do."

"So I have to get Dynamis to realize that he needs help?" Yuki questioned.

"Of course I am saying that! Have you not listened to a word I said?" Aphrodite playfully smacked Yuki lightly on the head. "Mortals, so slow to understand simple topics. At least you got the message." Aphrodite shrugged. "Now can you help decide what to do to put together myself. I look worse than Cerberus when he's cranky, has to chase after one thousand dead souls, and is having a bad hair day!"

"But we need to come up with a way to have Dynamis realize the dire situation he's in!" Yuki exclaimed.

"True," Aphrodite had that bored unimpressed expression on her face. "But what am I? The goddess of healing broken hearts? No. I'm the goddess of love and beauty for crying out loud! When will you catch up on your Greek Mythology?! Now do you have any British Pounds?"

"Do I have what?" Yuki blinked.

"The national currency of the UK!" Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid not..." Yuki shook his head. "But the airport does have an ATM machine to exchange a currency of money or another. I have a few Yens, so I guess you can buy something..." Yuki sighed handing Aphrodite some of his money. "Here, you can exchange my Yens for Pounds... Uh..."

"Thank-you!" Aphrodite dashed off to the ATM machine to exchange to money.

In twenty minutes, Ahprodite bought a pair of blue jeans with a black long-sleeved shirt with a knitted yarn netting orange-red shirt and traded out her silver and diamond jewelry got traded out and stuffed in her new brown purse for gold earings and a gold necklace. "How do I look?" Aphrodite did a spin proudly showing Yuki her new look.

"W-whoa..." Yuki's eyes nearly popped out of his head from the outfit change. Aphrodite also found a new hair style. She had her reddish-brown wavy hair flowing down past her shoulders and on her back midway down her waist.

The loud-speaker in the airport sounded, "The flight to Greece will be ready in ten minutes. If you are a passenger of this flight, please go to the boarding gate and wait to be call to board the plane." The booming and static filled voice silenced.

"We need to get to our flight!" Yuki shouted. "We need to get Dynamis!"

Aphrodite ran off, "I'll go to the boarding gate! You find Dynamis! If you're late, I'll have to leave you behind!" She sped off.

Yuki gulped, "Oh no..."

* * *

**Me: How do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please read and review. *looks outside the window* What?! It's raining and sunny at the same time?! Oh well! See you next chapter!**


	7. Crash

**Okay people, I just wanted to tell you that I have a poll on my profile. Since I can't decide to have a sad or happy ending, I'll have you decide. Please vote! I don't really have any votes! Please? The poll will help me decide if I should have a happy or sad ending. So anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"D-Dynamis..." Yuki poked his head in the bathroom. "Are you still in here?" He heard water hissing from the sink, and the mirror got foggy from the hot water. Steam rose in the air making it humid moist. Yuki found it difficult to breathe as he struggled to inhale air. "Dynamis, are you still in here?"

Dynamis sat there under the table that held the sink whimpering although Yuki could tell her cried harder a little while ago with the messed up eyeliner around his eyes. Yuki walked up to the sink turning it off, "You don't want to waste water." Yuki gave Dynamis a gentle smile.

"Leave me to be," Dynamis choked out in a fail attempt to hide his sobs. "Your humor never ceases to amaze me. That joke with water... When we... when we used... you know... joke around."

"Yeah. It wasn't to long ago," Yuki giggled. His light grin turned into a subtle frown. "Well... our flight is taking off in less than ten minutes. We should get on it before it's to late. Come on."

"Please... just go on without me..." Dynamis curled up tighter as if forming a protective shield around him.

"Come on..." Yuki urged.

"No!" Dynamis shouted, although this time, he sounded more vulnerable and quiet than the last time he had a shouting outburst. "Just please... don't take me with you... I only wish to go home..."

"Where home?" Yuki took a deep and shaking breath daring to look his friend in the eye. "You know that you've been wondering around he city for the past nine years. Ever since... You know, your wings..."

"I know, but I at least I didn't have to worry about the council... And what Toth said... It is my fault. There is no denying it," Dynamis sighed.

"It's not your fault," Yuki groaned. "I have told you that, it's really not. Toth doesn't want to cooperate with us, and that's his problem. You know that I would do anything for, and you would do anything for me. Heck, remember the time there was a detention mix up, and another boy was supposed to go there, and the teachers thought I had to go to detention even though I didn't? have to?"

"Yes," Dynamis nodded. Yuki could have sworn that Dynamis giggled at the chaotic memory that they now laugh at.

Yuki continued using nearly all of his willpower not to burst out laughing, not exactly a good time to roll on the floor chuckling hysterically, "You sneaked into the office to make the corrections on the computer to get me out of that detention."

"And I got caught and had to stay two hours after, three hours before school for a week, and seven hours on Saturday in detention. And the teachers kept an eye on me for a month," Dynamis snickered ever so slightly. "I do remember that. And yes, we laugh about it..."

"And remember the time you were late for class and had me call you in absent until the next class, and I disguised my voice with a fake accent and told the teather that you 'had to go to the dentist." Yuki did the quoting signs with his fingers winking.

"Yes, I do remember," Dynamis sighed at the fond memory. "You asked to go to the toilet and you and I took turns holding the hall pass so we would not stir up suspicion. Although you are not very good at acting."

"Hey!" Yuki exclaimed. "I don't take drama classes you know!" The two boys rolled on the floor giggling about times they got and nearly got in trouble with the school including but not limited to: The time someone thought that Dynamis stole a computer when Dynamis borrowed a school laptop, the time Yuki accidentally said a curse word in front of class, the time Dynamis tripped down the stairs and had to get stiches on his forehead and Yuki had his parents pay for the medical bill, and the time Yuki tore his pants when bending down to pick up a piece of paper and didn't realize until two hours later.

Dynamis broke eye contact with Yuki, and he clung on the swirling marble counter to stand up feeling quite weak at the moment. Dynamis sighed starting to tear up again, "I do miss when we struggled through school. Although that was not to long ago."

"Well, what do you say? The sooner we get out of this mess, the sooner we can return to normal life," Yuki smiled.

"I suppose we could keep going," Dynamis slowly walked leaning on Yuki who supported his weight.

The loudspeaker blared with the fuzzy voice, "The flight to Greece will be leaving in two minutes!" This is the final call for passengers on the flight!"

"Come on! We have to go!" Yuki dragged Dynamis through the airport full of bustling people rushing around. The two ran past the storm of a crowd fighting to get through. "Here are the tickets!" Yuki slammed the two tickets on the table. "First class to Greece!"

The flight attendant stamped the tickets, "There." Yuki held Dynamis' arm with Dynamis struggling to keep up coughing and wheezing.

They thumped down on their seats just as the plane started moving. The engine rumbled, and the plane ran along the runway then tilting up gradually increasing altitude. Everyone on the flight had their ears rang with the popping sensation that came with the change of air pressure. Dynamis covered his ears with his hands wincing closing his eyes.

Yuki plugged up his ears with his pointer fingers. Aphrodite just sat there. She didn't feel the change in pressure because she already got used to the air pressure change a long time ago due to her constant trips through the sky trying to ignore the creepy guy in the seat behind her who kept asking her to go on a date with her saying things like, "Your hair's pretty. You're pretty... Do you want to go on a date? I can give you my phone number."

"No!" Aphrodite slapped the guy, hard creating a red mark in the shape of her hand on his face. Aphrodite crossed her arm grumbling, "Creep. Already have a husband. And, no, I am not twenty-two! I am over ten-thousand years-old!"

The plane soon lifted off the ground, and ear pressure disappeared. Dynamis leaned back in his seat. His stomach growls, and he wanted something to eat. Yuki picked up a random book left behind on the plane from another passenger thinking, _"What will happen next?"_ Yuki turned his head to look outside the window as clouds scraped on the plane.

The seatbelt sign dinged on, and everyone in the plane buckled their seatbelts. Dynamis rested his head on the window feeling fortunate that he had a window seat. He then realized that his back began to get sore and sting, and Dynamis hissed in pain. To his horror, smoke rose from his back.

The airplane's smoke detectors soon caught on with the smoke from Dynamis' back despite Dynamis' attempts to smother the grey thick smoke. The smoke detectors rang beeping loud followed by everyone's screamed except to Aphrodite and Dynamis. Aphrodite had fallen asleep, and Dynamis' mouth shut down and had been out on mute as Dynamis watched in shock and fear. Dynamis started to sweat again gulping as tingles in his stomach turned into a full-blown stomach-ache, and Dynamis fell down on his knees clutching his stomach groaning and wincing.

Red light blare with honking. The flight had turbulence as well, which did not help Dynamis' summersaulting stomach. Yuki screamed, "Now we're really going to die this time aren't we?!"

Aphrodite yawned opening her eyes slowing waking from her nap, "What the? Why is everyone screaming?" She realized the smoke from Dynamis back, "Oh Hades spare us! Is Zeus angry or something?! I do not want to find out what happens if this plane crashes!"

"But you're immortal!" Yuki shouts.

"But you are mortal!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Oh, right..." Yuki then started screaming again. "I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

The pilot announced something barely hearable due to the deafening screaming, "Please remain calm! We are having an emergency landing!"

"How many interruptions will we have on this flight?!" Aphrodite complained.

"Is that all you're worried about?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"You were the one who told me that I was immortal!" Aphrodite commented. Yuki face-palmed. The plane started to drop down, down, down.


	8. Whisked Away

"Let me see..." Aphrodite scratched her chin. "Where is that spell book?" She dug around in her purse looking for something, "Where is it?" Aphrodite felt around in her purse groaning and mumbling.

"WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW THAT YOU HAVE TO DIG AROUND IN YOUR PURSE?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE?!" Yuki waved his arms in the air. The plane started to tilt around while Dynamis already collapsed unconscious on his knees leaning on a seat with his back smoldering and smoking with a small flame kindling on his shirt.

"I really to need to get more organized," Aphrodite finally pulled something out of her purse. "There it is! Now where is that healing spell?" Aphrodite flipped around the book that had a dry, cracked, and chipped leather cover with crumbling pages. some falling out. She flipped to page 5,684 reading something.

Aphrodite sat down reading, "Uh! Where is that paragraph?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yuki screamed.

"I'm looking for something that will revive Dynamis and stop that little fire on his back!" Aphrodite pulled out a cup of coffee out of nowhere sipping it and slipping on a pair of glasses. The engine started to hum growling as Aphrodite flicked her fingers chanting the spell from the book as a blue light from book lit up the area making everyone scream even louder. She herself struggled to even speak as she grew exhausted. The blue light engulfed the plane with the symbol of an outline of her face and head, and the blue light flickered out in ten seconds.

The fire on Dynamis' shirt died out, but he still lay there passed out in his chair. Everyone fell asleep in their chair, even Yuki, and Aphrodite sprinkled an amnesia spell over everyone whispering, "They should forget what happened when they wake up." Sweat poured down Aphrodite drenching her as she panted and her hair messy and tangle. She expelled most of energy by this point. The smoke alarms went silent, and a blue veil held the plane together gradually melting into the plane and guiding the plane keeping it in the air as everyone slept.

Aphrodite started to skim through a magazine full of pictures koalas, "Cute little things." Hours later, Yuki groggily opened his eyes adjusting his crocked glasses.

"W-what happened?" Yuki groaned.

"You honestly do not want to know," Aphrodite giggled. She continued looking at the pictures of koalas awing.

"B-but..." Yuki stuttered.

"And you sleep!" Aphrodite waved her whisking Yuki of to sleep. Yuki closed his eyes and started snoring right away.

"Hello Aphrodite," a voice resonated throughout the plane. Aphrodite turned around narrowing her eyes as she turned around in Yuki's direction to see his eyes glowing yellow and golden hieroglyphics blazing around Yuki scorched the air.

"Why how lovely to see you..." Aphrodite slammed down the magazine with a creepy, sarcastic, and awkward smile on her face as she suddenly assumed a bad posture position cautiously inching her way closer and closer to Anubis who inhabited and currently had control over Yuki's body. "You decided to show up. People would think that Yuki has a demon inside of him."

"Yes, charmed... And you have conveniently put everyone to sleep, although you have drained you energy." Anubis groaned. "I did not come here to have an enjoyable conversation with you. I am here with a message." Aphrodite glanced at Yuki's body that had Anubis take over forcing Yuki's body in unnatural and jerky movements. "You know very well why Dynamis passed out. You flew over the museum containing the Rosetta Stone, a powerful Ancient Egyptian artifact. Dynamis' disturbance in the stone's magical field caused all of this panic with the smoke. He is magically unstable without his wings."

"Yes, I know that. But is there any other reason you have decided to chat with me? You are not exactly the one to stir up conversation," Aphrodite glared at Anubis, and Anubis glared back. The two engaged in an intense staring contest eyeing each other down with threatening and nearly lethal faces. But Aphrodite did have difficulty standing on the vibrating plane.

Aphrodite became sweaty with heavy breathing like a little while back as her legs trembled.

"Yes, this concerns the Hall of Judgment," Anubis forced Yuki's body to cling on the armrests on the chair tightly. "It is falling apart. It has been deteriorating since the fall of Ancient Rome. And now, the Hall of Judgment is getting weaker faster than ever before. The world's balance depends on this mission you, Dynamis, and Yuki are on."

"You are to obsessed with the Hall of Judgment," Aphrodite spat a spitball at Anubis although she knew it would affect Yuki rather than Anubis, but she didn't care. She knew that Anubis and her didn't get along very well, so why start now? Well, Aphrodite also knew that the gods have to get along for the world's sake, although that probably wouldn't happen any time soon.

"I should go," Anubis hissed. Anubis retreated to the depths of Yuki's mind leaving Yuki to sleep in peace, or at least that is what Aphrodite thought Yuki did. In fact, he had a very special nap...

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V.:

My eye slowly open to see that I am... for some reason floating?! Yes, I am floating, and frankly, I can see my own body, freaky. My eyes glow yellow with gold hieroglyphs circling around. I try to swim back to my body, but I get repelled from my own body. You think that some is possessing me when I hear Aphrodite say the word "Anubis." Oh dear, Anubis has told me that he has been with me my entire life.

What if he influenced my thought process?! My interest of Ancient Egyptian mythology could stem from him living inside if me! Well, Anubis is technically immortal, and he's a god. So does that count as living? I'll have to think about that later. I hold up my _hand_. My hand in semitransparent and glowing a pale white, and I gulp. Am I dead or something? I'm not sure...

Suddenly, I get whisked away somewhere. As hard as I try to fight against it, my efforts are of no use. I get pulled out the plane anyway. Clouds brush by me, but I can't feel a thing. I don't even feel my own breathing.

My form passes underground into... somewhere... That somewhere is a place with purplish-brown dirt with lightning crackling ringing in my ears with the sensation worse than that pressure when the plane is taking off. Then, a three-headed dog approaches me. Yeah, a three-headed dog. A three-headed dog with blazing red and fiery eyes and razor sharp teeth that gleam from the lightning. You would think that its breath smells horrid, but to my surprise, some of my senses have shut off.

And I am sure that my sense of smell has switched off since I cannot pick up the scent of the dog's breath. And that dog, he's probably Cerberus. Oh dear. But when Cerberus sprints towards me, he passes right through me, as if I am a ghost. Well, maybe I am a ghost. Did I die in that plane incident?! No Yuki! Don't think to negatively! Uh! Who am I kidding? I'm doomed.

A drift off to an area with a rock throne that is craved out of stone connected to the ground with a very jagged outline. A man is sitting on it, a man with grey long hair and a grey long beard dangling down with dark purple and various other shades of dark colors such as grey and brown. But what frightened me the most, his eyes. His eyes glowed red, that his not normal.

Since Cerberus is around, I assume that this place is Hades, the Ancient Greek underworld, that the man sitting on the throne is King Hades, Zeus brother. Hades speaks with his voice boom around, "I wonder if that tiny fragment of my soul has worked its way in Dynamis yet. That Dynamis boy should be fighting against himself by now..."

"What?!" I shouted. I clamp my hand over my mouth to muffle the scream, but apparently, no one heard me because no took notice of my deafening scream. I get blown back as I travel at inhuman speed to find my self back in that plane and back in my body as I drift off into dreamland.

* * *

**So how do you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed the first person point of view. I thought I would just try the first person out. As always, please read and review!**


	9. Struggle

Dynamis snaps awake as his eyes open groaning for some reason hugging his knees with his head resting on his knees with his hair knotted and riddled with tangles and he could barely keep himself conscious as he leans on the window to see Aphrodite grumbling and Yuki still snoring.

"What happened?" Dynamis rubbed his eyes yawning. At the same time, everyone in the plane woke up yawning sounds throughout the sound creating an annoying moan, and Dynamis stretched out his arms and legs still feeling slightly sluggish for a reason he did not know, as if someone had erased a section of his memory, and someone did you that *cough* Aphrodite *cough.*

Yuki stirred in his sleep forgetting most of his trip Hades and his encounter with Cerberus when his spirit floated around. Humans do forget most of their dreams by the time they wake up you know. Dynamis felt chills tingle around him, the coldness not having much to do with the altitude. He head felt like some had spun it around for hours, and Dynamis' body ached with a pain.

Turbulence skipped and jumped through the plane as if the sky played a massive game of jump-rope hopping about crippling Dynamis' ability to sit up strait for long. Faint whistles sounded from the plane's engine, and Dynamis turned his eyes to see Aphrodite reading a koala magazine.

Wind roared with fury whipping the plane's metal clanging against the flying object with everyone inside feeling the sky's laughter thunder.

To Dynamis, everything seem disoriented, and it took a while for Dynamis' mind to click in the realization of where he sat. He sat there dazed and extraordinarily sleepy despite his long nap. The seatbelt sign buzzed on, and everyone in the plane slowly put on their seatbelts thinking all the same thing: _"The flight's over already?"_ The people on the plane leaned back in their chairs unaware of the slumber a certain goddess put them to sleep.

Clouds blinded the windows in grey fog when the plane descended over Greece where the plane thudded down on the cement its proportionately small wheels sticking out allowing for the plane to roll on the ground and eventually stopping its movement.

The pilots mumbled something not knowing their little nap, a very dangerous action under most circumstances. The plane began heating up because of the time on the ground as passengers opened the compartments above the seats clinking them open. The compartments make a clanging noise before snapping open instantly after the switched got released.

Dynamis attempted to stand, but something stopped him. He weakly supported his weight on the armrests before a pain shot through his body, and he winced his chest heavy. His lungs felt crushed under all the weight in the world. Dynamis couldn't breathe for a few seconds and coughed collapsing back down.

Something weighed down Dynamis, something in his heart, Dynamis literally had a heavy heart. Dynamis felt something tug on some memory that haunted him for his life for nine years, when he loss his wings, something he never got over, and now he got dragged into this? Dynamis' first thought after that heavy-hearted feeling shook his mind, _"Dynamis, no, not now, don't..."_

He fell down on his knees hearing whispering in his ears of something he couldn't understand, "No, Dynamis, no. Do not do this, Yuki already gave you an entire lecture about this. I will get out of this mess... I will... I... I-I..." Dynamis sniffled as tears flowed down his tired eyes once again. "No, no! Why am I crying again! NO! WHY?! WHY?!" Dynamis started to scream sobbing. Toth's words repeating themselves in his head, _"It's your fault..."_

"It is my fault! Will you stop it with this... this... hatred of me?! Why?! Why me?!" Dynamis wailed pushing aside the weird looks that drowned him. "WHY?! WHAT DID I DO?! JUST TELL ME! WHAT?!"

"Dynamis?!" Yuki quickly turned around to see his friend in tears as if an inner ripped his slowly and painfully to shreds. Yuki rushed over to Dynamis, a Dynamis that he had seen for past couple of days, a broken Dynamis. Yuki never saw Dynamis this distressed before. Dynamis always would have his freak out moments every now and then but nothing as worse as this.

"Oh Zeus! Get a hold of yourself!" Aphrodite snapped her fingers in front of Dynamis.

"You're not helping!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Hey, I don't know how to snap people out of a bad mood!" Aphrodite retorted back. Yuki wrapped his hands around Dynamis' arms and dragging his out the plane with Aphrodite's help. Dynamis started kicking and shouting to let go even cursing.

Yuki gulped remembering something from his dreams, "Hades?!" Yuki came to that sudden realization. "Hades! Are you fighting Dynamis?!"

Everyone's head turned facing the crazy event that unfolded in front of their eyes, a kid dragging another kid that looked a fair bit older away with a woman who used terms such as, "Oh Apollo! What is going on?!" Aphrodite shouted out using the names of Ancient Greek Gods making people find the scene odd.

"Hades! You hate me! The why are you f***ing in me?! Just back the f*** off!" Dynamis screamed despite the dry throat with the air feeling like sandpaper on his insides. Dynamis struggled to get free of Yuki and Aphrodite's hold swearing and fighting back the hands that clung on him. He relapses of uncontrollable behavior for the past few days, something that worried both Aphrodite and Yuki alike, although Aphrodite seemed more calm, at least on the outside.

Ten excruciatingly long minutes ticked by before Dynamis grew to weak to carry on his screaming episode and passed out, and Yuki and Aphrodite held Dynamis. Dynamis had his eyes closed and looked deathly pale. Aphrodite sighed. Yuki and Aphrodite into the airport not bothering to look the weird stares they got in the eye, they had other problems.

Aphrodite sat Dynamis on a chair while paced around. Aphrodite sat in the chair next to Dynamis and for the first time in a long while worried, worried about someone's well-being when a comment Yuki made bounced around in her head, _"Hades..."_

"Hades..." Aphrodite dug her fingers into her hair tugging on the strands not caring if the pulling hurt muttering something that no one could understand. "What did Yuki mean by saying 'Hades?" Aphrodite cleared her throat, "Yuki, why did you say 'Hades' when we dragged Dynamis here?"

"Why did I say that?" Yuki stopped pacing walking up to the goddess. "Well..." Yuki told Aphrodite about his little out-of-body trip from watching her argue with Anubis who inhabited his body to hearing Hades say something about controlling Dynamis. Even in the distant memories, Yuki could recall the events in his dream just like that remembering every detail as if something inside of his hold told back the events for him. Well, Anubis did rest inside Yuki, maybe he forced Yuki to call back the happenings of the dream.

Maybe something inside of Yuki just snapped from all that happened. That reason for the instant ramble might stay unknown, but Aphrodite hung on every world.

Aphrodite took a deep breath, "Okay Yuki, so are you saying that Hades has put a small fragrant of his soul in Dynamis?"

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Hades had been dormant for a long time, but his power is still needed. I remember the good old days, before Pandora released all those evils into the world, when Hades had been with us, and we still need him for the Hall of Judgment to work, we need his power. Hades used to be quite the personality. We can't have someone we need against us! The Hall of Judgment needs to work for the world to have a chance! We need to get to an Ancient Greek temple as soon as possible! And Dynamis needs his wings back!"

"But how do we get him there?" Yuki pointed at Dynamis who currently lay there curled up in a slumber snoring.

"That is the hard part..." Aphrodite looked a calendar and clock on the wall. "We only have six hours until the Equinox according to the time in Greenwich England."

"Why that time?" Yuki asked sounding a fair bit confused.

Aphrodite stopped staring at the clock, "You see, Greenwich is where the Prime Meridian is located at zero degrees longitude. Time is centered there, so when dealing with times such as when to activate the portal to the Hall of Judgment, the time in Greenwich is most accurate. The problem is how do we get to a temple before the Equinox."

"We could sign up for a tour group or something," Yuki suggested.

"That could work," Aphrodite brushed back a bit of her hair. "But as you said earlier: How do we get Dynamis to come with us?"

"Maybe we could pretend he was asleep and tell everyone that Dynamis fell asleep on the road trip, and that we didn't want to wake him up because he get cranky when someone wakes hi up in the middle of a nap..." Yuki shrugged doing his best to hint the sarcasm.

"That's a great idea!" Aphrodite perked up. "Yuki, you are a genius!"

"I am?" Yuki gulped although he wanted to get different word out his mouth. Aphrodite dragged Yuki and Dynamis along to sign up for a tour of a temple.

* * *

**So do you like it? Hate it? Please give me the 100% honest opinions, and please read and review!**


	10. The Voices in My Head

**Okay, I know I haven't mentioned for a few chapters, but I do have a pole on my profile. Please vote on the pole! I only have like two votes! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Now the question is to get Dynamis out the airport," Aphrodite glanced at Dynamis. "I expended enough energy dragging him from the plane to here!"

"I didn't think about that..." Yuki sighed, and he glanced at Aphrodite who turned her eyes to the clock on the wall labeled "Greenwich" in several different languages indicating the time zone the told time in. Dynamis' skin started to gradually pale as the blood flow to his skin started to worsen. His eyes half-opened with small black and thin slits as his pupils.

Yuki waved his hand in front of Dynamis face but no response. Dynamis just sat there like an object no talking or moving barely and shallowly breathing with short limited breaths. Dynamis groaned weakly, and his eyes shut close as he shakily lifted his leg to draw them close to body shiver and cold.

"Dynamis doesn't look so good..." Aphrodite pointed at Dynamis. "The side affects of being possessed by a god." Aphrodite shook her head, "We might need to get a taxi." She snapped he fingers in front of Dynamis face, "Wake up!" No response.

"I don't think that's going to work," Yuki anime sweat-dropped.

"Come on, we need to get a taxi," Aphrodite started walking away to leave Yuki dragging a blank-faced Dynamis to follow the goddess.

"Wait up!" Yuki exclaimed.

* * *

Dynamis P.O.V.:

I feel dizzy, and I can barely talk, much less walk properly. An annoying humming keeps my ear occupied. Most of my sight is blurry and fuzzy. I want to speak, but my lip refuse to open. My legs are still and sore. My feet hurt for some reason despite the long time a have sat down. All I can do is stumble around silently with Yuki helping me get around, how embarrassing. I do like my independence.

Uh, what can I do? I do wish that we never got into this hot mess, but you cannot change the past. I should take this time to reflect I guess. Those wings, my wings that I know are in the museum. Why have I not told anyone? I do not know. I suppose there is this fear inside of me of telling anymore secrets, after what happened nine years ago...

My wings, I do miss them, but why does this selfish thought consume my mind? Yuki and Aphrodite are doing all in their power to help me, and I just sit here and have mental breaks. Why? How come I care so much for my wings and flying? Other angel and human hybrids have experienced the gift of flight taken from them. I mean, angel human hybrid cut off their wings because their wings do not work unlike mine. But why am I so upset?

All these thoughts, I honestly need to get a grip on myself like Aphrodite said. But what Toth stated... Is it my fault, right? Of course this problem is my fault. Right? I mean, Yuki and Aphrodite are insisting that the problem is not my fault. But is it? I just do not know anymore.

Aphrodite is suddenly snapping her finger in front of me. I internally chuckle, oh Aphrodite.

_You need to snap out of this trance!_ A voice sounds in my head.

_Do not listen to Zeus! People will do nothing but harm you!_ Another voice yells at me.

I gulp. I have heard faint voices in my head lately, but they did not get loud enough for me to hear until today, strange. But I reckon Zeus and Hades are arguing in my head right now, such a headache.

I snap on the inside _Zeus, Hades, stop using my mind as a battle ground! You have Aphrodite and Yuki concerned about me enough! You do not need to make them worry further! Now stop fighting! Both of you have come inside my head uninvited!_

The voices go silent. Thank goodness. They have echoed around in my mind for past few hours.

End of Dynamis' P.O,V.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Can you track the goddess?!" Toth shouts. "Where is Aphrodite?! If we find her, we find the two troublemaking, god-hosting fools!"

"We believe that they are in Greece," Dynamis' father traces his hand on a map. "Now how do we get them? You yourself have failed to capture them."

"Do not question me! I have more power than you!" Toth shot out a column of fire toward Dynamis' father, but Dynamis' father dodged the flame. "Drake, watch your language. You may be the father of potentially the most powerful angel human hybrid, that Dynamis child, but that does not give you authority to under mind me!" Toth grumbled.

The candle on the wooden table flickered crackling with the tiny fire causing shadows to blink on and off the shiny black marble walls in the room, the same room they talked in day ago. Toth whistled to call an eagle. The eagle landed on Toth's arm that had a leather glove on it. An eagle, the official animal of angel human hybrids and the most common animal angel human hybrids turn into.

Toth slammed his free hand on the table making all the maps and stuff on the table bounce up a few centimeters. The candle nearly fell over almost setting the place on fire. "Careful!" Drake exclaimed.

"Now where is Dynamis?" the woman from earlier in the purple robe and brown hair stepped in with her hand folded behind her back. Her black wings twitched from behind her back. Unlike most hybrids, she decided to keep her wings despite them dragging her down. She held much pride in the unique and rare color they came in, black. Most hybrids had white or at least a lighter color of wings.

"Cecilia, do you have an idea?" Toth snorted.

"Working on a plan," the winged hybrid, Cecilia grumbled. "Give it time. We have some time."

Toth shook his head, "You and your lectures."

"You need a lesson in respect," Cecilia glared. "I do not want to stir up a fight with you. You are the most powerful male angel human hybrid at the moment, but I am the most powerful female, and I will gladly crush you in a duel."

"Curse your power," Toth pouted like a three-year-old.

Drake snarled at Toth, "Do not act like an impatient child!"

Toth grabbed Drake's robe, "Do you dare to challenge me?"

"STOP!" Cecilia screamed. "Now do both of you want to fight me, or will you mature yourselves and behave like adults?" Drake and Toth stopped the almost fight groaning.

* * *

**Do you like it? Hate it? Please give me your honest opinions, and please read and review!**


	11. The Waiting Game

**I will nag you along about voting on my pole. So please vote! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Aphrodite and Yuki manage to carry Dynamis to a taxi stuffing the lavender-haired teen in the back seat cramming themselves next to Dynamis as Yuki picks up a pocket sized Greek to English to Japanese dictionary buying it in the airport while Aphrodite did her best to pull Dynamis along the floor grabbing him by the back of hs shirt while pinching Yuki's ear and forcing him to come with her.

The air outside is hot and humid despite the time of year. Cars scatter through roads passing by on a rather slow day for traffic. The sun beams down on the ground with intense light and heat, and Yuki can feel himself sweat. Aphrodite took a deep breath, "Ah, Greece, I do miss it here. Now we go!"

Yuki chuckled as Aphrodite argued with the taxi driver in Greek. Yuki couldn't understand what the two verbally attacked each other about, and he didn't have any plans to find out. Besides, looking up the words in his dictionary would take to long. A strange sweet smell wafted around the car although Yuki couldn't quite pinpoint the smell. Anubis must have rested because Yuki knew he had that word on his tongue, he just couldn't pronounce it, most likey because Anubis tried to force a Greek word on Yuki.

As if the word had been in the back of his mind despite the foreign term in his head. Anubis probably attempted to make Yuki say the word out loud, but Yuki wouldn't want a god taking over his body again like when Anubis had that chat with Aphrodite. Yuki shuttered at the memory of seeing himself talk with the weird glowing eyes.

Dynamis loosely lay there sprawled in a groaning exhausted heap making Yuki worry. Why did Dynamis have to get in such bad condition? Yuki watched as Dynamis shivered, just like the why he shook for the past few hours. With limited time, Yuki didn't know if Dynamis could keep his mind before then got to the Hall of Judgment. The Yuki remembered the conversation with Anubis.

Anubis has told Yuki about how the Hall of Judgment needed to the Feather of Truth, they needed the feather as well. Yuki highly doubted that Dynamis would make it without his wings. He had been missing then for nine years. But all the dead souls that come into the Hall of Judgment, they get lost if the Feather and Truth didn't power the hall.

This thought really did its part in tearing Yuki with the decisions, and Yuki stroked Dynamis' shoulder feeling the coldness on Dynamis' skin even though the air felt like a volcano ready to explode. Dynamis should've been sweating rivers, having two gods inside at one time can really make you temperature sensitive.

In time, the taxi halted in speed stopping at a temple tour guide agency where tourists flocked in from all over. Aphrodite swung open the door with a swish and jumped out the taxi, and she pushed her way through the crowd, "Watch it! Goddess coming through!"

She left Dynamis and Yuki in the taxi with the gaping open door swaying back and forth on the hinges squeaking. Aphrodite stepped on several people's feet and tripped some others causing them to yell at her pumping their fists in the air grumbling while Aphrodite ignored the complaining people. "Hold on, hold on, I have someone's sanity to save here!"

"Wait up Aphrodite!" Yuki supported Dynamis on his shoulder guiding him through the masses of people who swarmed around trying in his maximum efforts to block out the angry people who screamed at him to wait in line like everyone else. Dynamis tripped over someone,

Suddenly, Dynamis snapped open his eyes finding himself on the floor eye level to people's shoes with blue orbs blinking moaning rubbing his head. For some reason, that nap in the car he had made him feel more energized yawning. Maybe Hades and Zeus had stopped their babbled and decided to rest, maybe. Dynamis could hear snoring echo in his head.

"You're awake!" Yuki exclaimed. Dynamis nodded deciding to conserve his energy and walk, not talk. He didn't want to expend valuable energy. Dynamis climbed up on his feet with Yuki's help. Aphrodite already paid for tickets with left over money from when Yuki bought the dictionary strolling over to the two boys.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Aphrodite yanked up Dynamis and Yuki. "Dynamis, please do not go through a mental break again. It's to worrying!" Aphrodite fanned the tickets towards her face to increase the effect rolling her eye. "You had me worry for hours! Now come!" She took Dynamis and Yuki by the hand entering a tour group heading towards a temple.

The tour group hopped on a bus as Aphrodite slid a magazine written in Greek out the basket nearby her seat and started reading while listening to music on the radio that played in the bus faintly whistling in the background of noise along with beeping, rumbling, clanging, and other sounds that blended together. Dynamis stuck his head partially outside the window enjoying the warm air giving Yuki a weak smile every time Yuki gave his a weary look.

Although Yuki didn't buy the forced grin on Dynamis face. Dynamis' expressions look strained and meant to serve as a signal that Yuki didn't have to concern over him. Typical, Dynamis would always hide his true emotion behind either a poker or calm and cheerful face, although Dynamis didn't exactly make the act to fool anyone with Yuki totally aware of Dynamis' pain.

The bus approached a temple with cracking and crumbling stone barely supporting itself. Aphrodite out down the magazine, "Not a major temple but it will do. Do you see how historically inaccurate this tour guide-book thingy is?! And there is no mention of a temple for me! I'm not invisible you know! And I don't even need a host despite my power!"

Yuki anime sweat-dropped. Dynamis stared at the massive but in bad condition temple. Tourists lined up to take pictures asking one another to take family pictures or something. Flashes on the cameras blinded Dynamis, Yuki, and Aphrodite for a second before the regained their sight nauseous already from the bright flickers with multi-colored dots in their vision for a minute or two afterwards.

"Now what do we do?" Yuki sat down on a rock.

Aphrodite plopped down on another boulder next to Yuki, "We wait for..." Aphrodite directed her eyes to look at the sundial on the outskirts of the temple. "We will have to wait for six hours, until tonight."

"Uh..." Yuki mumbled tilting his head back in obvious annoyance with his glasses nearly clinking off his face. Dynamis leaned against a large column of stone looking as if he wanted to vomit like he did when Aphrodite drove. Dynamis' placed his head between his straight out arm that pressed against the column. Yuki laughed nervously, "D-Dynamis... you don't look so good... Maybe you should sit down..."

"It hurts when I sit..." Dynamis paned out with a low and delicate voice. "Do not worry..."

"We should be worried at this point," Aphrodite pointed out. "You have two gods living inside your head. I can sense it. It's hard enough to argue around with in God of minor power. You my friend, have two major and very powerful gods in your head at the moment. So I suggest you lay down and sleep. You will most likely need it for our trip through Duat."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Yuki fiddled with his fingers and the hem of his dirty and torn jacket.

Aphrodite gasped in shock, "You have never learned about Duat?! What are people putting into kid's mind these days?! How foolish carbon dating is?! Carbon dating is not to be trusted! The magical aurora of stull interferes with telling the age! Scientists don't even know that dinosaurs are wingless dragons! Is that right Dynamis?!"

"Y-yes..." Dynamis trembled falling to his knees and to the ground struggling to even breathe. "Now can I rest for a while."

"Yes, sleep my dear. You'll need it," Aphrodite managed to say after she overcame her shock and shaking Yuki for a little while. "Now then, we will need a way through Duat. Does anyone have some ink and papyrus?"

"Um... no..." Yuki blinked.

"This is terrible I tell you! Terrible!" Aphrodite plunged on her knees. "Kids these days are so underprepared!"

* * *

**So did you like this chapter? Hate it? Please give me you 100% honest opinions in the reviews! And don't forget about my pole!**


	12. Decide

Aphrodite paced around still complaining about what people taught kids for the past five hours and fifty-five minutes when night fell. Dynamis weakly fumbled his fingers in his pocket to slide out his phone to check the time. He already adjusted his phone's clock to match Greenwich time. His voice shook like it would break any moment, "O-okay, the Equinox should a-approach in five minutes..."

"Wait, so how do we open the portal to Duat?" Yuki questioned making Aphrodite slap her forehead in a face-palm.

"You don't even know how to open portals?!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "How has humanity survived? It's bad enough the people don't practice magic anymore because of that Medieval time period of some sort where people couldn't tell the difference from normal magic and evil magic! They even gave evil magic the ridiculous name of 'black magic' that people use to this day!"

Yuki's eyes widened staring at the fuming goddess, "So... how do we open that portal?"

Aphrodite took several deep breaths fanning herself with her left hand, "Okay, to open the portal, you will need papyrus, what the Ancient Egyptians used as what you would call today paper, and write the Hieroglyphic word for "open" then say the word while pacing around in a circle around the papyrus with the Hieroglyph that is on the ground while chanting the word "open" in any language you want after you smear dirt on the papyrus."

"Are you sure that will work?" Yuki anime sweat-dropped.

"Of course I'm sure!" Aphrodite shouted seemingly angry as if Yuki just gave a huge insult. Yuki backed away nervous and gulping as Dynamis sat down still shaking in cold. Aphrodite groaned pulling out a piece of papyrus, a paint brush, and a small glass jar of ink form her purse, "Here, use my stuff."

"How does that not spill?" Yuki sounded rather shocked that the ink didn't flow and drip all over her purse and that the papyrus in Aphrodite's hands sat there without a wrinkle in sight on the flawlessly perfect looking piece of paper. Well, Aphrodite could get first class airplane tickets out of nowhere, so the goddess must've had her ways in doing stuff.

Dynamis put his phone in his pocket as he picked up the papyrus, brush, and ink from Aphrodite's trembling hands. He remembered learning Hieroglyphics from... his father... The memory flooded his mind as he looked back upon when he last saw his father, he hadn't seen him in nine years. His father just disappeared from his life, and one of the few things his father bothered to teach him, Hieroglyphics, it just comforted him for some reason. Maybe the Hieroglyphics just gave some sort of connection to his distant and cold father.

His hand wobbling, Dynamis wrote the inscription on the papyrus not allowing himself to swallow the spit that collected in his mouth because his throat kind of got paralyzed from the nerves. He wrote. Black ink slowly but surely stained the paper, although the writing on it turned out crocked and disoriented with visible but minor mistakes that got smudged by the brush.

"Open..." Dynamis muttered from his quivering lips holding back tears not wanting to break into a sob right than and there.

The Hieroglyph blazed glowing a flashy gold as the light gold color steamed consuming the page before shorting out. "Open..." Dynamis spoke again. The Hieroglyph flared again. Yuki could barely believe his eyes, but after what he saw with Anubis and Aphrodite's chat using his body, he guessed that this as only the tip of the iceberg of what can happen.

"Open," Yuki stiffened as the Hieroglyph light in dark blue as deep as the starry skies for some reason Yuki couldn't understand.

Dynamis smeared the muddy dirt on the papyrus in one stroke creating a brown spot on the paper dropping it on the ground. The paper fluttered down, and the three marched around with little speed around the papyrus. The papyrus glared flamed lighting itself on fire crackling and snapping. The temple got engulfed in a white and powerful glow. A whirlwind spiraled around whipping dirt in circle, and the area of the ground below the three formed into a shining rectangle letting the ground give in and collapse.

"AH!" Dynamis and Yuki screamed at the top of their lungs. Their hair and cloths rippling around wildly in an unflattering way. Yuki once again had to cling his hand on his glasses just to keep them near him trying his best to hold them preventing them from flying away.

"This is so much fun!" Aphrodite squealed. "When was the last time I went through this portal anyway?" She scratched her chin thinking while Dynamis and Yuki did their best to hold their shirts on as if their lives depended on it.

Aphrodite's orange netted shirt almost fluttered away while her skin-tight black on underneath latched proving that it didn't reach the endanger of flinging off level although the gold necklace proved as to fragile to stay on, and the clasp clicked open as the necklace slid off falling down.

The three could hear someone's voice yell "Ouch!" The three the voice belonged to a teenager that had an unusually deep pitch.

"Who was that?!" Yuki gulped.

"Anubis!" Aphrodite exclaimed answering Yuki's question.

"I thoughts Anubis was in my head!" Yuki shouted back.

"Gods can inhabit more than one place Yuki! Get your facts straight!" Aphrodite wailed.

Dynamis felt his stomach knot up and jump around inside him as vomit made its way into Dynamis mouth. Dynamis swallowed the throw up down his throat once more, he did not want what he ate to end up in the air and possibly covering Anubis below.

The three thudded down with a loud clang on a sandstone floor, the same floor Yuki saw in his dream in the same cracked and damaged condition and the columns remained broken with shriveling dried plants loosely wrapped around in thick layers.

The scales still rested in the room in front of the chipped and crumbling throne. Yuki recognized what he saw, "The Hall of Judgment..."

"That is correct," a black furred jackal scampered to the three, Anubis. He still had the gold jewelry and piercing gold eyes that drowned you in either fear or curiosity. His pointed snout along with him circled around Dynamis sniffing, "Zeus, Aphrodite, why have decided to show up?"

"Don't be rude," Aphrodite stuck her tongue out squinting her eyes. "You know why we're here."

"Yes, yes I do. Yuki, have you decided?" Anubis growled snaring and huffing.

"Decided on what?" Yuki's thoughts raced around his head. He knew what Anubis asked for: Would he give up the Feather of Truth or take it? Dynamis needed it but so did the dead souls that visited this place. So what could he do?

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please go to my profile and vote on the poll I have. Please? Anyway, give me your 100% honest opinions, and please read and review!**


	13. Maze

"Have you decided on what?" Aphrodite asked.

"Has Yuki decided about letting me keep the Feather of Truth or to take it. Dead souls need it, but the fate of the world could possibly depend on it. Events in this world tend to not be very predictable. Morals always want to go ahead and rebel."

"Um..." Yuki cleared his throat. "Well..."

"We might want to talk about this in private," Anubis strolled away into a hallway as Yuki followed.

"Yuki!" Aphrodite attempted to chase after Yuki, but she tripped over a crack in the ground. "Ouch! Curse you crack in the floor!" She shouted shaking her fist in the air grumbling with her hair all frizzy and messed up with random chunks sticking out, "Does anyone have a hair brush?!"

"Stay out of this Aphrodite," Anubis called out as he walk. Anubis stomped his left paw as a blue field flashed in the temple before the light level toned down big time until nearly pitch black. A hazy cloud of indigo surrounded the Hall of Judgment with twinkling silver dust sparkling. Dynamis nearly fainted when his movement stopped completely in the middle of his fall still as if he got frozen in ice suspended not moving a muscle, and his eyes didn't even blink.

Aphrodite's arms stiffened in midair like someone pressed paused on her movement. Even her hair that flung all over the place, not even a hair inched its way out of the paralyzing invisible hold it got in.

"What the?" Yuki's voice creepily echoed around in an unnatural and spooky way. Yuki sounded like he spoke with a glass cup over his mouth open side on. "Why does me voice sound so weird?"

"One of the wonders of the Hall of Judgment," Anubis' voice bounced around the room. "I can pause time here. I did prove itself as useful when spirits used to line up to be judged. Pausing time really shorted out the constant complaining, souls sometimes have to wait for centuries to get here. Some are lucky and get here in a matter of days, but some take an eternity, being immortal makes you have to wait forever sometimes. Especially when there is a slow decade in the Hall of Judgment."

"Okay then..." Yuki gulped. Anubis' speech gave Yuki worries about what will happen after he died, he shouldn't worry about now, should he? Anubis continues walking down further down the hallway. Yuki followed, and he soon found himself taking twists and turns struggling to keep up with Anubis.

"Anubis?" Yuki cupped his hand around his mouth doing his best to making his voice louder. Yuki looked around realizing to his horror, metal walls surrounded him. He looked behind him. Then he saw a block of dirt as large as the tunnel quickly moving threatening to crush him, "What the?! AHHHH!" Yuki started screaming breaking out into a sprint not caring how tired his legs became, he just wanted to stay alive.

The block of dirt continued chasing Yuki, and Yuki ran and ran and ran. His feet ached, and his breaths grew heavy and strained, "A-Anubis?! Where are you?! Running is not my strength!" Yuki ran into a hole in the side of the tunnel Just as the block of dirt passed by swishing and rumbling centimeters from his face. He leaned against the dirt wall in the hole he used to make his escape breathing a sigh of relief, "At least I'll live, for now."

If he thought he got out of the danger zone, he didn't guess quite right. Yuki turned around to see a... "A maze?!" Yuki groaned tired of all these traps. "This place has more traps than an Ancient Egyptian tomb. Pun not intended..."

Yuki thought he would never survive when a voice cleared its throat inside his head, "Yuki, use your magic!"

"I don't know how!" Yuki exclaimed. "Am I going mad or insane or something?!"

"You are not going insane," the voice sounded slightly disgusted. "It is me, Anubis, humans really get flustered when panicked. Typical you."

"Oh, Anubis... Where is the you that I'm supposed to follow?" Yuki spoke out loud. At least no one could hear him and think he had actually gone mad.

"I am here," Anubis approached Yuki, the Anubis outside of Yuki's head. "You really need to improve your tracking skills." Anubis scampered into some location with his footsteps pelting on the floor.

"Uh..." Yuki straightened his glasses as he trailed along with Anubis into a room with light blue light radiating from a pool of water, blue Hieroglyphs on the surface of the water illuminating the entire room reflecting off Yuki's glasses creating lenses flare.

"What is this place?" Yuki looked around in awe.

"Yuki," Anubis rolled his eyes. "This is very common, an under ground river..."

"Um..." Yuki scratched his head.

"Forget it," Anubis flatly stated. "I did say that I wanted to chat with you in private."

"I almost got killed!" Yuki shouted. His voice surprisingly didn't echo as he fell in the pool of water. "Ouch!"

"Details," Anubis shook his head. "So concerned about your life." Light reflected off Anubis' piercing on his ear, "Anyway, the Feather of Truth. We will not leave until you answer. Will you give up your search for the Feather of Truth, or will you take it?"

"Do you want to keep it..." Yuki began to speak just as Anubis interrupted him.

"It is your decision," Anubis gave an answer that didn't help.

"Uh..." Yuki collapsed on his knees. "I need to sit down and think..." Seemingly hours passed as Yuki laid down on the brown brick floor, and he played with his fingers thinking if he would go insane. "Uh!"

Yuki sat up and started pacing around. Later, he sat back down with his head resting on his knees.

Anubis patiently waited tapping his foot lightly on the floor laying on his side.

* * *

"They are in the Hall of Judgment?!" Toth yelled. "Unacceptable! Go there, now!"

"You are to obsessed," Drake face-palmed.

"You are his father, you find him!" Toth slammed papers of maps in Drake's hand.

Drake hissed, "If I was more powerful than you, I would hurtle fire and ice towards you gladly." Drake dropped the maps on the floor with a loud clang, "I am taking a walk to calm down! You should as well!"

"Oh, really?!" Toth shouted. "We will see who wins your challenge! You will pay for saying that I am obsessed!"

"I am leaving," Drake exclaimed from behind his shoulder not bothering to turn around. Let's just say that the tension between the two grew after that walk Drake took with angel human hybrids surprised that Drake and Toth didn't break out into an all out fight, well, we'll see in time if they decide to go to war with each other.

* * *

**So how do you think? Please read and review, and please give you 100% honest opinions please! Thank-you for reading!**


	14. Just Decide Already Yuki!

"What have you decided on the Feather of Truth?" Anubis used his best annoyed voice and put a scowl on his face stamping his foot repeatedly. Yuki groaned banging his head against the wall. He put his glasses next to the pool of water. For some reason, he found that taking his glasses off helped him think.

"My brain's about to short out from all this thinking!" Yuki collapsed on the floor on his back. "There has to be some compromise in this." Yuki clutched his stomach curling up on the ground feeling his muscles tingle and cramp up, and Yuki closed his eyes muttering, "What to do? What to do?" Yuki zoned out as Anubis closed his eyes as well into a sleep with Yuki.

"What should I do...?" Yuki started talking in his sleep. Anubis began rolling around in his sleep whining, and the two soon began snoring, even immortal gads need sleep you know. "Anubis..." Yuki did notice that he began sleep-talking in the recent weeks, odd. When Yuki least expected an outer body experience, he got one.

Yuki's P.O.V.:

And there I go drifting out of my body, again. I really hate this, and it's just that traveling outside your own body us just... it just seems creepy to me. I mean, I can see myself lay there sleeping, snoring, even drooling in my sleep, which is very embarrassing. I can see my chest rise and lower from the intense breathing, and my hair... my hair is a mess! And it's worse than Aphrodite's hair! And that's saying something! I know that Aphrodite's hair is in tangles, but my hair has several knots in them that I most likely need to trim off.

I am surprised that my glasses aren't chipped at the very least. They're in perfect condition glimmering on m face. Weird. Maybe I just have a good brand of glasses. Or maybe not. Maybe it's the weird broken laws of physics causing that or something of that nature.

Anyway, my spirit is blown away, literally. My glowing form moves away from my body. Your soul escaping from you body is almost like dying that moving be on your body except that you know that you will return and that you're still alive. What I can tell you is that this floating around outside your body is really, really weird. It's just weird.

My soul shakes around trembling whisking away into the city somewhere. The city is flashy and covered in lights shining despite the time of day, night. Who knows where my soul is blown off to? All I know is that I can get tossed around anywhere.

A white spiral of a shimmering cone full of moaning and gasping is not something you see everyday. I could hear voices call out something I can barely hear, and that... that whispering in my ears as I get closer to the spiral of sparkling white spiral. Some of the light even reflected off my face, and I could see the glare of the white light attack me.

I float closer and closer to the spiral until... "What?" my voice somehow works echoing loudly even though I used a quite tone. Even with the loud and booming sound, no one seems to notice me. Wait, why am I complaining? I can see a human-like figure in front of me. As I get closer, I realize that the white spiral is made of really a bunch of human-like figures.

The white lights consume me wrapping around my spirit, I really hope that my spirit doesn't get yanked apart, now that sounds scarier than Dynamis getting into a fight in school. For Dynamis' sake, we need the Feather of Truth, but other people need it too. Why do some decisions have such difficulty in making the right choice?

It hit me, it dawned on me that these outlines of people had been once living people who are now dead. Dead souls that are lost. I can see a faint but barely seeable trail of gold dust sprinkling down a dusting of silver dust leading outside the city. The wind carries me away following the trail, and I am surprised that I am not cold at this point. I guess me in spirit form makes me not feel temperature changes.

"Ah!" my mouth opens into a scream. I can't feel temperature changes, but my stomach is getting sick? Aphrodite did say something about the confusing ways magic works in. I wonder if it's possible to vomit outside of your body. Is it? I don't want to find out. Streaks of yellow and white representing the lights from the buildings pass by me, well, I'm actually passing the lights. You get the point. I can hear the upsetting rhythm of the quite shouting, "Help us! Help us!" I can hear the screams in my ear.

Suddenly, I have a shaking sensation, and me ears ring. My head feels like it is spinning around. My eyes have the illusion of rolling around in their sockets. "Uh..." I bite my lip feeling the blood tingle down my chin. It's only a tiny amount of that red liquid down my face, but it does hurt. How did that scrape get there? My body might have been up to some odd stuff while I slept. I sometimes sleep talk, one time I even sleep walked.

I know one thing, I'm back in my own body. Thank goodness.

Normal P.O.V.:

"Will you wake up?" Anubis had the back of Yuki's jacket in his mouth shaking Yuki. Yuki opens his eyes sitting up.

"What the?" Yuki rubs his eyes feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him, and he grabs his glasses shoving them on his face. Something snaps in him, something in his process of making decisions, "Anubis..."

"Yes Yuki?" Anubis blinks.

"Keep the Feather of Truth..." Yuki gulps feeling the lump of his throat grow swallowing the spit with difficulty. "Other people need it..." Yuki couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. He just couldn't believe what he just said.

Anubis nodded, "Mmm... Are you sure?" Yuki nodded. For the first time, Anubis smiled in approval shocking Yuki. Yuki could catch a glint of Anubis' mischievous eyes that shimmer in the light, something that Yuki never noticed about Anubis, something no one has ever noticed about the Ancient Egyptian god. In fact, anyone has rarely seen Anubis smile, or even smirk. But Yuki could clearly see that chuckle plastered on Anubis' face.

"Very god," Anubis allowed for a smile to curl on his lips. "You are worthy. I've been waiting."

Yuki could see a white light engulf him, and Anubis began to walk out the room. Yuki could see to the frightening sight of a portal. That portal that swept him to the Hall of Judgment in the first place. A rectangle formed below Yuki's feet as Yuki fell in. His hair whirled around as Yuki once again had to cling on his glasses to keep them on.

"Not again!" Yuki screamed.

"This is the only to get in and out the Hall of Judgment!" Anubis shouted as Yuki fell down through the hole. Anubis gave on last grin before putting back on that poker face scampering out through the maze and back into the main room where Dynamis and Aphrodite spent a while not moving not even aware that Anubis put them on pause.

A blue light flashed for a millisecond before Dynamis landed on the floor with a thud, and Aphrodite pounded his fists on the floor then supporting herself piping up still grumbling. She combed her fingers through her hair as she and Dynamis fell through a glowing rectangle, "What in Hades?!"

"Please do not remind about Hades..." Dynamis clutched his stomach, hopefully his insides would stay inside his body as he got tossed around along with Aphrodite. Dynamis and Aphrodite thumped on the ground, on a ground outside the Hall of Judgment. Dynamis could spot the temple that he, Yuki, and Aphrodite used to make their way into the Hall of Judgment. "I never want to go through a portal again..." Dynamis curled up on the blanket of dirt swallowing the vomit in his mouth trying to contain what supposed to stay in his mouth.

"Dynamis, Aphrodite!" Yuki waved his hands in the air with a disappointed look on his face. "The Feather of Truth..." Tears brimmed in Yuki's eyes.

"It is fine Yuki," Dynamis gave Yuki a reassuring smile although a bit of sadness cornered his eyes.

"Than what's then?" Aphrodite held up a glowing feather. She found a note in the feather reading it out loud clearing her throat, "Hello my friends. Enjoy the Feather of Truth. You have honest hearts, and I trust you. I recommend you take turns holding the Feather. It gets hot after a while without some fresh air as well. -Anubis."

"What the?" Yuki perked up snatching the feather.

"I supposed to be the one snatching stuff!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Back to Japan!"

"Are you crazy?!" Dynamis and Yuki yelled.

"That psycho Toth is going to get us!" Yuki pulled on his hair. "I am certain that he's obsessed with finding us!"

"No matter, the is a museum we need to go to," Aphrodite plucked Dynamis' phone out of Dynamis' pocket the miraculously stayed in Dynamis pocket to call a taxi saying something in Greek shouting in the phone.

"What is she saying?" Yuki whispered over to Dynamis. Dynamis shrugged. Aphrodite continued shouting into the phone for the next few minutes pacing back and forth screaming around making the clichéd scene of birds flying away from all the shouting. Dynamis and Yuki chuckled as Aphrodite dialed off the phone clicking it off. "Let's go."

* * *

**So do you like that chapter or hate it? This is basically a filler chapter to move the plot along. Please read and review! Also, please vote on the pole I set up on my profile if you can.**


	15. Possessed

**I just want to tell you that I have a Halloween special called "I Hate Two Thirds of Me," and I'll probably nag to you to read it until Halloween. I'm really proud of it! So anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Yuki, Dynamis, and Aphrodite sat at the airport. Aphrodite stomped her foot viciously groaning with her arms crossed. The three had collapsed down in chairs hours ago when Aphrodite noticed something in her purse plucking it out, "What is this?" She found a comb inside her purse an another note reading the note out loud, "You three really need to comb your hair. -Anubis."

"How did that hairbrush get in there?" Yuki rubbed his hair feeling the tangles and knots that riddled his hair, and Yuki pulled the hairbrush up to his head when Aphrodite snatched it disregarding the fact that Yuki had the comb first ignoring Yuki's, "Hey!"

Aphrodite sprinted to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, "I'll be back! My hair is a mess!" Yuki cringed. The goddess started to get annoying with her actions although Yuki knew that Aphrodite didn't realize how much she bothered other people. She already grabbed someone's phone out of their hands to check the weather and complained when her cheeseburger had two instead of three pickles.

The airport security threatened to kick Dynamis, Yuki, and Aphrodite out of the airport if Aphrodite stole anyone else's lipstick. Yuki sighed, Aphrodite really had to adjust herself to the social norms. People already stared at the group of three every ten minutes when Aphrodite sprang out of her seat to go to the bathroom and check out her hair, something very embarrassing for Yuki.

Dynamis silently watched the airplanes on the other side of the glass window soar off zooming making this screeching noise that he could hear faintly as the airplanes sped off the runway. The sky for some reason cleared shining its light through the window harshly piercing Dynamis' eyes. They would have to fly back to Japan soon, where they would more than likely confront Toth. Toth really had something against Dynamis, but why did Toth go to such extreme lengths to catch two people and a goddess that didn't even pose much of a threat to the angel human hybrid council?

* * *

Meanwhile...

"How do we get into the Hall of Judgment when the Equinox already passed?" Drake blankly stared at Toth as the two cramped themselves into a taxi in Greece.

"We use the... dark end of magic," Toth snarled.

"Impossible. You are not a demon. They went extinct one thousand years ago. How can you perform evil magic?" Drake glared at Toth.

"Hades," Toth eyed Drake down. Time seemed to slow in the car. Drake's eyes widened. Why on earth would anyone want to tangle with Hades?

* * *

"This is a temple dedicated to Hades," Toth walked up to a massive temple. The stone columns stood there broken but mighty, and Drake... well Drake had rather huge doubts about Toth's idea. The last time anyone ever attempted to summon Hades, disaster struck because when someone summoned Hades, the Greeks fell as their civilization crippled, a curse Hades implemented. What could happen this time? A large scale plague that wiped out seventy-five percent of the population? A drought that lasted for decades? An ice age? Maybe even another super continent that killed ninety percent of life on earth 300 million of years ago like Pangaea.

Or the uncreative economic collapse in every nation could occur. Who knows what can happen if Hades is around roaming the earth. Hades is a god of very, very major power.

"This is not a good idea..." Drake gulped. Fear swallowed his throat, and he could not understand why in a million years would anyone ever summon Hades. The world had so many other easier to deal with gods. Okay, maybe one shouldn't try to summon Aphrodite. She has quite the sharp tongue.

Toth picked out a thin twig tree branch to draw in the dirt with writing Hieroglyphs spelling the words "summon" and "Hades." The temple burst into flames red and orange swirling with the Hieroglyphic version of the words "summon Hades." Toth pulled out a ten centimeter tall sculpture of Hades made of red clay.

"Hades!" Toth shouted at the top of his lungs his voice quaking and trembling. "I-I... I summon you!" Wind howled to its beat, and the dirt around swarmed around the two men. Toth raised his hands into the air screaming as his energy reserves went empty.

You could only summon a god of this power of you own free will without the god picking to enter and merge with your soul once in your life. If you attempted the feat a second time, you would burn to ashes and have your soul trapped in the land Hades' kingdom forever, not a very ideal way to spend the eternity of time.

Toth fainted, and he collapsed on his knees out of breath. He dropped the sculpture of Hades as Drake immediately took action to catch the sculpture. If that sculpture acquired even a crack, Hades could escape his position and attempt to take over the world or something like that. Ancient Greek gods are unpredictable. Drake stumbled around fumbling that endanger of falling out of his hands and shattering statue of Hades.

The sculpture's eyes glow blood red as its mouth moved in slow and smooth movement the stone grinding against each other creating this grainy scratching noise. The statue began to speak making Drake scream and nearly drop the sculpture.

"T-Toth. Wake up! Wake up!" Drake gingerly held the statue in both of his hands while using his foot to shake Toth. Toth groaned opening his eyes.

"Hades!" Toth groan managing to stand up on his feet. "I dare summon you! Now if we merge, we will catch that meddling human angel hybrid Dynamis hosting Zeus and get our revenge for Anubis who had the foolishness to seal you away!" Toth yelled into the statue.

The statue laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, oh Toth. I like your sense of humor! But can't your friend Drake already see what I have done with you Toth?"

Now Toth's eyes began glowing red. Toth's lips moved in the unnatural why Yuki's did when Anubis took over his body, "Drake! I have possessed Toth from the beginning. From the very day Dynamis was born! I cause him this pain and misery and for his wings to be cut off! You have searched for the Dynamis' severed wings for years! They were in some museum right under your nose! I got a possessed Toth to bring the wings to the museum, something against the a law of angel human hybrids! Dynamis is not the only one who broke hybrid law! And Drake! You broke hybrid law as well! Dynamis is not only part human is he?"

Drake stood there in shock, all these years he followed this crazy person known as Toth who had an obsession to track down Dynamis only to find out that Hades had Toth is his control all this time.

Hades continued, "Toth fought hard. I didn't have full control of him you see. He had used all his might to keep me as far away from him as possible and kept me as far away from your son as he could! He used evil magic, he had tantrums, all to give everyone clues of his possession, but you fools are in your own little world as usual!"

"Impossible..." Drake back away from Toth and ultimately Hades.

Hades shouted, "You can run from me now, but once my host is recovered, I will find you so and soon! You had your son has ten drops of demon blood flowing in his veins! You had your son with a demon human hybrid! Your son is now the last person on earth with demon blood, and his mother got killed in a fight between angel and human hybrids! Or is she...?"

Drake gritted his teeth, no way this could have just happened, "This is not possible!"

* * *

**So how do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please read and review! And sorry if this was a bad chapter.**


	16. Hall if Memories

Dynamis absolutely hated the experience of flying on an airplane, he absolutely hated it. He would always get airsick, and his ears would ring and feel like they have popped from the change in atmospheric pressure. And that awful dull smell that settled in the plane, he just thought of flying in a plane as awful. Screeching and rumbling echoed through the halls of their nearly empty flight since they decided to take flight in an unpopular time of day to board and airplane, weekdays.

Yuki anxiously tapped his foot. He knew that he and Dynamis needed to go to school at this point. His parents probably buzzed with worry when they found him gone for the past week or so. He didn't bother to keep track of time. "No going back now..." Yuki whispered to himself. "Everything's going to turn out fine..." Yuki didn't believe his own words, so why bother to make yourself feel batter with a pep talk? That wouldn't do much.

Aphrodite had an opposite of happy expression on her mumbling, "I need a change of cloths." She tapped Yuki on the shoulder using an unusually quiet voice, "Hey, Yuki, do you have any money?"

"No, I don't have any money, and why are you whispering? There's barely anyone on this flight," Yuki shook his head using a normal voice.

"They can hear us..." Aphrodite pressed her pointer finger over Yuki's mouth.

"Who is 'they?" Yuki anime sweat-dropped this time sounding a bit more nervous.

"You know," Aphrodite whispered into Yuki ear so that he could hear her though the insanely low voice. "You know who they are, the angel human hybrid council. They are out there listening to your every move. They can hear you, they have ears all over. They can release animals into the sky and eavesdrop on the conversation, they can sneak aboard stuff such as airplanes, or they cast a listening spell. It depends on the situation."

As Aphrodite whispered to him, Yuki thought, _"Since when did she become so paranoid...?"_

"You should be worried," Dynamis lifted his legs curling them up on his seat. Dynamis looked terrible, even worse than before. Yuki couldn't stop wondering how Dynamis got so pale, he might have dropped a few skin tones, the dark circles under his eyes, they way he kept shaking, all the symptoms for before tripled.

Dynamis had his own issues in his head.

**"Dynamis, it is me, Zeus! Listen, you need to Hades out your head! He is driving you insane!"** Zeus insisted.

"I would like for to leave as well," Dynamis growled with dangerous anger to his voice.

**"Rude,"** Zeus scoffed.** "Well, I need a host! If I know Hades, he is probably out there somewhere possessing someone else!"**

"Shut up," Dynamis peered out he window watching the clouds brush by almost scraping the plane as it soared through air. Dynamis' stomach still did flip-flops, and his ears still stung with ringing, but Dynamis had to admit, he had the window seat's beautiful view reminding him how he could once fly up to an airplane and knock on the windows to startle passengers as a smile finally cracked on his face giving him the strength to ignore the pounding voice in his head.

**"Hello there? Dynamis? Dynamis?!"** Dynamis zoned out Zeus' cries remembering one thing he remembered from his mother as a baby just before she would cradle him to sleep "Strength doesn't mean that you're powerful, it means that even if you're weak, you keep pushing, you keep going if the situation seems hopeless. Work hard to find the speck of light in what seems like eternal darkness..."

He could remember that quote so faintly, he didn't even remember his mother's voice, but he remembered those all to familiar words. Not having the ability to hear his mother's voice in his head, that annoyed him to say the very least. Dynamis had the voice on the tips of his tongue, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He only remembered those few words from his mother, he didn't remember her voice, the way she looked, her personality, he could not picture anything of that nature in his head, just the words.

**"Dynamis... Hades will wake soon..." a frustrated Zeus grumbled.**

Dynamis brushed aside the voice constantly trying to berate him, and he ventured deep into his thoughts as he would always do and often think about his mother trying to put together bits and fragments of his flashbacks and memories and all that went on in his complicated mind that had its level of thinking only grow deeper with age as Dynamis feverishly searched for answers in his past.

Remembering his mother had the experience of attempting to call back a song you have heard but cannot quite reassemble the lyrics with only faint barely touchable and shattered pieces. Dynamis closed his eyes to confront the comforting cradling arms of darkness and sleep not knowing that he would not get a peaceful slumber in a long time.

_He knew he only had a dream, he knew, but he felt scared, and he could not wake up. Dynamis could not take more than a few breaths with out his lungs getting crush as a pain built up in his chest clutching is heart as flickering images zoomed by at astonishing speed seemingly as fast as light. A whirl wind blew the images by._

_The images, Dynamis could tell what images he saw before him, his memories, good and bad ones, his wings, he could think about his wings. He could almost feel the wetness of the clouds tickle his face its whisking hands brushing his face with combs of air and water._

_Whistling screeched with crackles and pops sounding along attacking his ears. A hall of memories lined up moving before him, some Dynamis didn't even recognize. He could catch the glimpse of a light brown-haired woman as dark purple wings trailed behind her holding a lavender-haired child in her arm, the child, Dynamis. Dynamis could see himself, he had not seen himself with his precious wings for nine years, and he could see them now. He could almost touch the warmth and joyfulness if that image, an image that is now a mere speck in his head that he could barely call back._

_"M-mother..." Dynamis had difficulty finding his voice immediately letting the spiral of the long-lost image of his mother seep into him as he noticed that the woman in the pitures could not hear him. All the picture appeared semi-transparent with slightly fades color not to mention any sound put on mute, like a very old movie._

_Only able to watch, Dynamis pulled up a his spirit form shimmering glowing hand to touch his heart as he tears trickled down falling although since Dynamis had stood in only a dream. In real life though, the salty water droplets flow like rivers filling into a lake in the ground. He could taste salt on his lips. Everything felt out-of-order and confusing, yup, the typical dream._

_The images stopped move, Dynamis stopped moving. Dynamis took a deep breath deciding to walking, in his dreams, not in real life of course._

_Footsteps echoed sounding like a ball slowly bouncing on the smooth and hard ground, and echo that behaved like an echo as well, sound bouncing like that ball. Dynamis let his arm dangle from his side, and his arm swung around loosely following his body. He could no see his shadow despite the harsh light coming from seemingly nowhere._

_As he pressed on moving, he could see this white light glow eventually engulfing the room. Dynamis' sense of smell didn't work in his dreams, but his taste did, odd. He could taste the cool air around him, probably because his body decided to take a nap on an overly air-conditioned plane._

_He felt chilly but not to the point of needed a blanket or jacket. He could resumed walking to probably nowhere, probably._

_The videos of memories put on pause displayed themselves like a cramped gallery of artwork found in a museum, and Dynamis could pass them, pass them slowly, taking his time to look at every single on of them able to recalled what happened. It felt magnificent to see himself from just a baby to him now, the closet thing he could get to a photo album. His father did not trust in cameras. Dynamis chuckled at that fact, his father hating cameras._

_Although Dynamis frowned a few seconds later, he could not look back into his childhood like normal people could. He only had the memories. Memories, he found them important from the lack of things that could refresh him when he looked back upon events that happened to him as the years went by. Now what could he do? He, Yuki, and Aphrodite got dragged through the United Kingdom, Greece, the Hall of Judgment. They would end up right where they started, home._

_Dynamis initially internally begged to get back home, but after this series of adventures, the mental breakdowns, the shouting, Yuki complaining about how many Yens he spent because of Aphrodite, the traveling, Aphrodite's insane driving after the car rental... Dynamis wondered if the car rental agency would ever get their car back. Everything that led up until now, Dynamis had a feeling it all meant something, but what?_

_And did him hosting Zeus and Yuki hosting Anubis have anything to do with it? Well, of course, hosting major gods would changed him and Yuki's lives permanently, but Dynamis wondered why the two gods choose them. Dynamis just meet Yuki and right away could see Yuki and your normal, everyday, average kid. And Dynamis? He got caught with one of greatest sins a human angel hybrid could commit, contacting humans. He had a human best friend after all._

_Just as Dynamis sunk deeper into his thoughts, a voice interrupted his thinking_ process.

"Dynamis? Dynamis! Wake up! We're landing!" Yuki shook Dynamis' shoulder as Dynamis didn't snap awake but slowly fluttered open his blue and fierce eyes. They flight, over. That made Dynamis quite relieved. He did hate flying in an airplane. Would they really get his wings back, the wings he knew and loved? These wings, Dynamis held these wings so dear to him, as if the feather, his feather, the he always kept in his shirt pocket could heal his frozen and scarred heart. But he knew deep down that getting his wings back would not fix everything, all the problems in his life, the solution didn't lay in a quick fix.

* * *

**So how do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please read and review!**


	17. Power to Continue

The plane touched down on the ground with a screech, that ever to present screech. Aphrodite somehow pulled a pair of binoculars out her purse looking through them. "What are you looking for?" Yuki tilted his head in confusion.

Aphrodite gasped as she pointed out the window, "There! Eagles! They are after us! The eagle is the official animal of angel human hybrids! Hide!" Aphrodite pulled roughly on the back of Dynamis and Yuki's shirts dragging them down out of view from anyone outside the plane. A woman stared at the three. Dynamis sighed, and Yuki blushed in embarrassment. Aphrodite somehow threw a light brown safari hat with leaves and branched taped to them and managed to smear on camouflage face-paint.

"If you're trying to stay hidden, wearing that outfit isn't going to help you..." Yuki face palmed. _'Aphrodite should also be the goddess of randomness.'_

Aphrodite grunted when people's feet thumped by knocking the two teenagers and goddess around trampling them. Aphrodtie didn't seem to notice people running out the plane desperate to stretch their legs, Dynamis clutched his head dizzy from the vibrating plane, and Yuki, well, Yuki started crying, not that sad crying, the embarrassed crying type of crying. Yuki shook his heads in frustration, _'This HAS to be a dream. How am I stuck with an insane goddess that's__ creepily paranoid?!'_ "Calm down Yuki, it's going to turn out alright..." Yuki started to act creepy himself, shaking and jittering his words making them sound like gibberish.

"Y-yes,it'sgoingtobealright...! Yes... yeah... whatever... Ha, ha, ha..." Yuki started ripping out his hair as Dynamis continued with his nonsense behavior.

"Yuki..." Dynamis uneasily swallowed a lump in his throat. The people traveling with just started to lose their sanity, what would happen in thirty minutes? The idea of finding that out scared the daylights out of the lavender-hair angel human hybrid.

**"Your friends are loosing their sanity! Do something!"** Zeus shouted in Dynamis head.

"I do not know what to do!" Dynamis yelled not caring about how many people gave him odd looks, no matter how many people called him crazy. This trip would have an ever repeating cycle of people nearly going mad, his mental breaks didn't hold any exceptions, and Dynamis shook Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki's body jiggled back and forth, his glasses loosely dangling off his face, his eyes rolling in their sockets. Dynamis felt his stomach tingle as he faced his friend, and as he face Aphrodite who unexpectedly dashed out the plane throwing ricks at the eagles, "EAGLES! STOP STALKING US! OH, YOU TELL THAT YOU'RE JUST REGULAR EAGLES, BUT I CAN TELL!"

"Aphrodite! They are just normal, everyday, regular eagles!" Dynamis cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his weak and broken sounding voice. His words shook, his insides shuttered his fear, he could taste the insanity in the air as his mouth breathed it in. They went through much in the past week or so, and they could not turn back now, not after how far they've come, not after all the time they've worked together.

Something in his clicked, his brain got kicked into some sort of mode he never knew he had, and Dynamis took a deep breath, and he opened to mouth, "Aphrodite! Yuki! Calm down! Things will get better, we do not have to live in fear, we WILL accomplish what we want to do! We WILL stop the corrupt for centuries angel human hybrid council! We WILL send Hades back to the land of the dead! Where he belongs!"

Everyone on the plane trembled, Dynamis' commanding and proud voice rang through the plane, and Dynamis, Dynamis somehow sound more, more confidant, more like, like a ruler, as if his shout reflected a ruler speaking command his army to war, although it didn't appear that the three had to much danger, at least not at the moment.

"Zeus, I cannot believe you have your style back!" Aohrodite grinned with pride.

Dynamis nodded, "I am not quite Zeus, in fact, I believe I still have control over him, but one this is for sure, he is there, and I accept the fact that he is in me. We have been fighting, and we will most like continue, but for now, I am with him, we have to do something. Hades is coming, he will endanger us all!" Dynamis pushed aside the death glares people gave him strolling out the plane on into the airport and out as Yuki and Aphrodite followed.

Something must have snapped together in Dynamis, why did he have this air of confidence a lead would have, and trust Yuki, Dynamis always had this shy timid aspect to his aura, but not now, Yuki felt Zeus' presence pound the room.

**"Bow before the king, Dynamis has finally clicked with the god who chose him to anchor him to earth, Dynamis is technically the king of all gods,"** Yuki could see the semi-transparent image of Anubis sighed. Only Yuki could see Anubis, but Anubis sounded much more cowardly than his usual strong voice that could make anyone bow down to him.

"Do not call me king," Dynamis whispered in Yuki's ear so that no one could hear him. They would think Dynamis spat out crazy talk if they heard him. Dynamis cracked a smile still speaking ever so quietly, "Yuki, I am not a king, I am not a ruler, but I know someone who is, and he in my head right now. Zeus is just in me, he does not rule me. He does not make his decisions for me. I am still Dynamis, do not forget that." Dynamis' face still retained the faint and soft yet prominent grin.

Yuki still had his worries, but something reassured him, Dynamis still had those soft but strong blue eyes he saw the moment her met him. Dynamis didn't lose that stare, his eyes still had Dynamis them, just like always. The three sprinted for the museum, Dynamis let everything spill about the wings in the museum. He cried when he mentioned them, yup, Dynamis still kept his identity as Dynamis, Dynamis just felt stronger somehow, as if he could destroy an army, after all, he had Zeus.

**"Good, now let me take control," Zeus blurted out in Dynamis' mind.**

_'No,'_ Dynamis cleared his thoughts of any of Zeus' desires to conquer and rule. _'I am still Dynamis. I am still my own person, I will never let you control me, ever."_

**"Fine, fine,"** Zeus groaned sarcastically. **"You would rather choose being yourself over all the power in the world?"**

_'Yes, yes I do. I would rather keep what makes me than rule. I am NOT ready to rule and probably never will be. I might, but who knows? You are the god, not me,' _Dynamis responded. No way in a million years he would let this god or anything bend his actions, he still wanted to remain Dynamis. Maybe he would gain some characteristics, but he would never want to loose any. He would want to loose what made him what he his.

Even though having a god, or rather two, in you would annoy anyone, but for Dynamis, he wanted to work together at the moment, well, kind of work together. He still ha control, Zeus just stood there to guide him. He would only take the sensible advice though. It would more than likely take years for Dynamis to learn how to rule or anything of that sort, not like he had this extreme desire for it, but he could tell that something fused together in him, piece gradually fixing themselves to return himself to the lighter side.

**"This is terrible! Dynamis, Dynamis!"** Hades screamed, his cries fragile and flimsily.

_'You are not in control of me either Hades,'_ Dynamis calmly thought. Hades wailed and screamed, but his shouts fell on someone who didn't really have much fear in him. Dynamis no longer had the binding fear her had when he started this journey with Yuki and Aphrodite, and this journey, it would last through his life because life is a journey you take with its ups and downs, highs and lows, but no matter how low you've felt, if you work at it with the help of others, you can go up once more.

* * *

**So how do you think? Please read and review!**


	18. Oh for Aphrodite's Sake

Dynamis, Aphrodite, and Yuki scrambled out the airport running to catch as bus, and Aphrodite spent a whole ten minutes arguing with the driver to let them in as people stared at the outgoing behavior of the Ancient Greek goddess, and Yuki pushed with hard pressure on his glasses in hopes disguising his face to avoid embarrassment but knew that people could still see his face.

Two buses passed by, and Yuki and Dynamis attempted to drag Aphrodite off to jump in the buses, but Aphrodite wouldn't budge as the two found her surprisingly strong, probably because she is a goddess after all as the buses zoomed by picking up papers for dramatic effect. Passengers complained about how they would show up to work or something late if the bus didn't leave soon demanding their money back leaving the bus to catch another one.

"Aphrodite! Two other buses have already passed by! Can't you stop arguing with the driver so we can actually get moving?!" Yuki screeched with the steam pouring out of his ears. The bus driver finally decided to give up on he argument since fighting with Aphrodite wouldn't get anything accomplished as Aphrodite boarded the bus giving a huff of disapproval to the driver.

Yuki had and anime tick-mark giving Aphrodite a "You really had to do that look?" along with Dynamis, but Yuki and Dynamis came to the conclusion to trying to start another heated two-hour argument with the goddess would not get them anywhere and distract them from the reason of why the actually came here.

Yuki plopped down in one of the seat, and Aphrodite somehow pulled out yarn and knitting needles sitting on the seat to the left of Yuki as Aphrodite started knitting a scarf, knitting a scarf quickly making Yuki wonder in what other aspects of life got affected with Aphrodite around. Dynamis wrapped his fingers around a metal pole in order to keep himself anchored in position as the bus rumbled and vibrated shaking everything and everyone inside.

The group of three rode the bus in dead silence as Yuki took a hard long look out the window. The sky glowed light blue although Yuki had this sneaking suspicion that the sky wouldn't stay blue for long. After everything that happened for the past week, the situation just seemed too... too quite, too peaceful.

A hallow feeling ripped through Yuki. They had been through so much, and would it all just end in peace? Yuki had this part deep down inside him that pulsed this odd thought that things would never settle down, ever. But his mind just merely imagined this... right?

It came difficult to believe, but Yuki had this tiny part of him that kind of had the mindset the he would miss this chaos, all this traveling around the world with his best friend, an angel human hybrid, and a crazy goddess. He just felt... at ease that the three had gone through all this together and managed to keep their sanity after all that happened.

Then, something shook the bus. The bus' engine whined as everyone in the bus instantly had the sensation of laying in a pot of boiling water. Sweat poured down Yuki blurring out the image on his glasses soaking his clothing in the stick liquid his body produced as a strategy to lower the body temperature.

"AHHHH!" screams echoed through the air as everyone began running around waving their arms in a frenzied jumble in the bus piling and crashing all over each other. Yuki felt this energy of fear yet slight thrill build up in his insides as the metal walls of the bus began melting like this slowly moving liquid, a scorching liquid that is. The metal in the bus had the consistency of a gravy only with a few thousand degrees in the difference of heat.

Dynamis' fingertips could sense the swiftly heating up metal pole jerking his hand away as faster than humanly possible, he is part angel and demon. That information still shuttered him, why would the universe pick someone like him to become someone with blood from all three of the major species that dominated the world, human, the weakest one, demon, and angel, who share equal power although angels rule over the heavens while demons ruled the underworld.

This could get rather complicated in the history, but Dynamis didn't have much time to think about it now, he had to focus his concern towards what stuck the bus. What attacked the bus they rode an anyway? Then, it happened right then and there, an agonizingly painful moment jolted through Dynamis when Dynamis realized...

"Toth!" Dynamis could clearly see Toth with a grin on his face, a grin too wide and insane for Dynamis to consider it a genuine smile, and Dynamis gave no second thoughts to smacking Toth away with his hand to find Toth holding a razor-sharp dagger playing with it on the tips of his fingers carelessly balancing it.

"Hello my little Dynamis, how's my nephew doing?" Toth sneered cackling. Dynamis' eye widened when he noticed the sight of the color red steadily dripping down his arm with an instant sharp pain when he saw the identity of the red color, blood.

"Ah!" Dynamis hissed clutching his arm dropping down on my knees glaring at Toth. "M-monster! You are a monster! A f***ing monster!"

"But I'm not Toth," Toth gave another crazed laugh that sent shivers down the spin of everyone in the bus as people started to force their weight on the door prying them open with such force the they tumbled out on the busy street narrowly missing cars zooming by at the illusion of sound's speed.

**"It's Hades,"** Zeus gave a quick thought that lit up the light bulb in Dynamis brain, not an actual light bulb but the swirl of memories where he found out what happened it Toth.

"Hades! Get out of Toth! Now!" Dynaims ordered with a harsh tone lacing his voice, that harsh tone he never used and never knew he had.

"But why? It's so much fun in here," Toth, er, Hades, gave an innocent look before returning to that wide grin. "If you want me out, make me. But I highly doubt that, you can barely control the portion of me that's in your head." Dynamis gritted his teeth.

Yuki's voice chimed in the air, "Wait, Toth's your uncle?!"

"I will explain that later," Dynamis sighed. "My family is a... sensitive subject..." Yuki nodded understanding. He never really knew much about Dynamis' relatives, except for that fact of his jerk of a father, that thought made Yuki's blood boil.

**"Calm yourself!"** Anubis scowled at Yuki. **"There is no time to be mad of people in the past, despite how unspeakable they are. Trust me, having to rule the dead with Hades is a nightmare."**

"Okay, okay!" Yuki put up his arms as if Anubis stood there right in front of him.

Aphrodite shivered, Hades, a god no one should reckon with... She knew. Hades utterly crushed her, he sent her so deep into the underworld that it took on thousand years for her to climb back out just in time to meet up with Dynamis and Yuki. Would she have to go through that torture again?

She could remember is if it happened yesterday, well, technically, she just got out of her imprisonment in the underworld last week. Aphrodite could hear those endless wails and screams of the dead that could find their way out of Hades, those poor lost souls. She could imagine herself climbing Mouth Olympus, the only way she could get out of Hades. It took a millennium for her to climb up, it felt endless, it would to anyone. But for an impatient being like herself, it felt like the time tenfold.

"Oh Aphrodite, do you know what happened to god there were pests like you? They got sent to Hades, and it took an entire thousand years for weaklings like you to get out! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, would you like for me to send you there again?" the Hades possessed Toth cooed into Aphrodite's ear.

Aphrodite froze. She had this burning hole inside of her of an emotion she knew all to well, fear. Fear covered by a mask of the act she put on, that act she put on all this time when she ventured with Yuki and Dynamis.

"I don't want to go back..." Aphrodite gulped letting that hard to swallow spit in her throat slid down as she could close her eyes and see herself in that Hades of a hole endlessly falling every few meters of climbing on Mouth Olympus that has its spirit reach down to Hades like a vine to pull yourself out of a pit.

Aphrodite never wanted to go through that pit of Hades again.

* * *

**So how do you think? Give me your 100% honest opinions, and please read and review!**


	19. Apollo Enter!

**Okay, I have an announcement! My school is closed for the next three days because of Thanksgiving break! Eek! That means I'll have plenty of time to catch up on writing! So sit back and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Screech! Squeak! Scratch! The lit on fire bus began deteriorating, walls melting like hot wax, fire cutting through metal as if clay, swords of cackles bouncing around. Yuki cringed, Dynamis swallowed down worry lingering in his throat, Aphrodite for the first time froze, her masquerade broken, the pains of her past found out.

"What?! You don't want to ever touch Hades again?! Or me maybe?!" Hades made Toth's lips crawl into a sarcastic smirk, his voice sound distorted, artificial even. Dancing images of flames flickered across the now crimson blood red eyes blazing with fire's reflection burning and soulful hole themselves, and Hades forced Toth's body to walk forward.

"You are twisted! Evil! Corrupt Hades!" Aphrodite screamed as she hesitantly took a step back. Her heart-rate increased, her breathing grew heavy and difficult, and her knees felt weak as they trembled. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up with her spine tingling. She gritted her teeth in a growl as her eyebrows titled towards her eyes twitching.

"Aphrodite is right! You are evil!" Dynamis somehow made contact with the cold heartless stare that Hades projected through Toth. Even with Zeus in him, Hades' star gave him shivers that shakily pulsed through him, this little energy bubble of fear flickering through him.

"You're right, I am evil," Hades let out a deep not so innocent sounding giggle. "And I can show you how evil Ican be!" Smoke singed the air as it crawled out of Toth's mouth. His eye-glow shorted out instantly, and he dropped to his knees collapsing sprawled on the floor of the burning bus.

Dynamis' eyes started to glow rose-red, the smoke from Toth crawled into him through his mouth as Hades released his entire soul into Dynamis body. A deafening scream burned Dynamis throat, he screamed, he scream this painful sound as the smoke of Hades' spirit scorched Dynamis' organs, the smoke at a muchhigher temperature than appeared.

"N-no!" Dynamis managed little more than a choke as Hades settled inside him, getting nice and comfortable, accustomed to Dynamis thrashing shouts to get out.

**"Nice in here, the demon part of you suits me nicely, much better than that old man of a fool Toth. Say thank-you to your mother for providing you with demon blood, oh wait, she got exiled when they found out about you! That's why you're around in the sky, in the human angel hybrid capital! You're an outcast, a freak! And there' nothing you can do about it!" ** Hades laughed in shier joy and amusement of Dynamis' insanity building, screeching echoing in his head, his mind stirring up thoughts of the imagination.

"HADES GET OUT!" Dynamis yelled. Dynamis knew that Hades put a fragment of himself into him, but mind you only a fragment. This time, Hades put his entire form in Dynamis, and speaking of spiraling himself in Dynamis, he cackled out in Dynamis mind tingling his spirit into Dynamis' veins, his joints, his bones, taking control over him.

**"Hades!"** another deep shout rang in Dynamis' ear, and Hades retreated control over the vesicle hold him. Dynamis weakly groaned as a pounding headache took over him leaning against a part of the surprisingly un-melted walls of the bus that didn't get totally scorched in the blanketing flames.

"AH!" Dynamis clutched his head at the sensation of the two gods fighting inside him. "Zeus! Hades! I demand for you both to get out if my head now!"

**"NO!"** Zeus and Hades wailed in Dynamis' ears as Dynamis slammed his hand over his ear, not like that action could block off the wild shouts in his mind, swirling up this wreaking howling, this wind of a storm inside him, forming in him, making him endanger of loosing his sanity to much of Hades' desire, feeding off his host's misery.

"Mother! No! Hades Stop talking trash about her!" Dynamis gave out a mumble barely audible to humans as Dynamis' vision blacked out. His eyes closed, the world's light flicker out just like that as he pass out cold, unconscious, his breaths slowing every second.

"Y-yuki! Aphrodite!" a faint and shaking voice rattled with hurt hissed making Yuki and Aphrodite turn, they forgot all about Toth, that person who chased them all over the world. But something seemed different, he still had that burn of hate in his eyes, but he seemed limp, weak, helpless even.

Despite all that, Aphrodite still gave Toth that ever to present stony glare, "Toth, what do you want? Forgiveness? After what all you have done? I should just leave you here to die and worry about Dynamis."

"Y-you were loyal goddess! You swore your oath to protect the angel human hybrid kind! But you choose to protect two kids! One of which is a bumbling fool ho can barely stand up for himself! And Anubis! I do not why you choose that fool! And that demon blooded-freak! I have no idea why you chose to help them! You would fight until your spirit flickered out to protect angel human hybrids, and here you are, defending a demon, an evil demon!" Toth snared.

"Don't give me that, don't make me pity you," Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. "I would swear my soul to the species again, but after what happened one-thousand years ago, not a chance! You sent me to fight Hades eternally! You betrayed me! I spent the last thousand years trying to crawl out of that horrible place, and you expect me to trust you again?! After all you did?! And show a little respect for Dynamis and Yuki will you?"

"You sound like Cecilia!" Toth retorted **(****A/N: Cecilia was in chapter 10 "The Voices in My Head," the one with the black wings and is more powerful than Toth to refresh your memory if you forgot)**. "Always bossing me around, threatening me with her power! Just like you!"

"You're always like this Toth, I've learned that all this time while you've been chasing us! You're evil! Evil just like Hades!" Aphrodite frowned grinding her teeth against each other creating this scratching noise.

"I was possessed!" Toth informed as if the goddess forgot tat factor. "I was changed! Hades influenced me! I was trying to protect Dynamis!"

"But your thoughts are the same, you're intolerant, cruel, and in all just a very bad person, you're rotten to the core, and you know that! You're as cruel as everything this cruel world has to offer!" Aphrodite yelled in pure anger, adrenaline blindly controlling her, making her words an impulse.

"Listen to yourself! You're just as bad as me!" Toth gave one last evil grin before shutting his eyes, taking his last breaths, forcing out an evil laugh for the last time, speaking his last words in this bitter tone. "L-listen, that Dynamis boy is important! I don't want to admit that, this is something I thought I wouldn't even say in death, but here I am, on the verge of dying! Saying that Dynamis important! Take care of my nephew- eh! or else! I might haunt you! Eh! Eh!"

Toth choked out his final words, not the words he expected to say on his time to leaving this world, but at least he did confess to this tiny twinkling bit of care he had for that Dynamis boy, after all, Dynamis is his nephew. Those thoughts ran through his mind before his eyes that struggled to stay open for that sentence before his vision flicked into darkness one last time.

"H-he's... did i-it... really happen? I-is he dead?" Yuki stood there, in utter shock, he couldn't believe it. Toth hated them, but why would he feel this sorrow after Toth took his last huff of air? Okay, Toth is a person but still... maybe Yuki needed time to recover from the shock, that shock that they could relax a little. They still had a Dynamis to save, but Yuki want to talke this small moment, to dig deep in him, to find answers for his emotions.

"Anubis... What will happen to Toth?" Yuki gulped.

**"The scales will tell. But I can tell you one thing, Toth cares, he really does. Maybe that spark of light in his heart will making his heart light enough to pass the test of the scale of the Hall of Judgment. But now, you have someone ON the verge of death to save! Do you really want to witness death again?!"** if Anubis had fingers in his form anchored in Yuki's body, he would gladly smack Yuki with two fingers.

"Okay, okay, Aphrodite, how do we help Dynamis...?" Yuki dreaded that question, he knew that saving his friend in a limited time-slot, that proved difficult.

"Up there!" Aphrodite pointed to the sky. "We need to get another god's help! APOLLO! YOU UP THERE?! WE COULD REALLY USE YOU'RE HEALING POWERS RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm right here, you don't have to shout," what appeared as a young slightly muscular man stood behind Aphrodite, his arrows in his hand, a beard-less young man with brown hair wearing a white toga with golden trim, his light brown wooden chariot behind him. "Apollo, the god of healing and the sun at your service my dear friend Aphrodite."

* * *

**Please read and review with your 100% honest opinions! **

**-Gocty**


	20. The Peaceful Eye of the Storm

"Ah, Apollo! Good to see you! How has Mount Olympus been doing?" Aphrodite give Apollo a hug, "It's been a millennium since I've seen you my dear friend!" Aphrodite threw her weight on Apollo knocking him back a bit.

"Okay, okay, whom is in danger?" Apollo asked blinking. He looked down at Dynamis, "Oh... Oh my Zeus! What happened?!" Apollo knelt down to Dynamis as he examined the angel human hybrid.

**"Hello there,"** Dynamis' eyes turned bright red as a steaming mist arose from his mouth trickling out the sides of his lips, his voice sounding much deeper than normal with a monster-filled touch surround it. Dynamis spread his hands on the ground propping himself up on his knees. A twisted smile crept on his lips, and his teeth molded into a sharp form.

**"Fools, do you really think that you could chase me away? I'm not a mouse you could hit with a broom and make me scamper away? Ha! Idiots, you're idiots! You know that?!" **by this point, everyone knew that Hades had already taken over Dynamis' system, controlling him, forcing the words out of his mouths, forcing his limbs to creak up and painfully move.

"Oh lord Zeus! Why have I sensed Hades in the boy?" Apollo's eyes widened, his voice turning to rage as he aimed his bow and arrow at Dynamis. "Hades! Prepare to get banished after what you did to Aphrodite! I did not forget what you did! I did not forget what happened with your rampage! I will not forget all the evil you have done and never will!"

**"Oh, and what have you been able to do with this 'not forgiving me?' What can you do? Kill my innocent host? That is just as bad as me making my kingdom bow down at me and carry out me horrible demands!"** Hades managed to force chuckles through Dynamis' mouth, tilting Dynamis head down.

Hades controlled Dynamis as his internal screams pestered him with the constant shouts, the constant screaming, the constant yells for Hades to go away. _"Hades! Hades! Get out! Get now!"_ Dynamis' almost nonexistent wales screech, and the screeches got lost in the wind if Dynamis' mind, as if Hades managed to lose Dynamis in the storm brewing inside... managed to detach Dynamis' control over his body so quickly.

"Hades, get out of my friend's head!" Yuki shouted although everyone could hear the hints of fear in Yuki's voice that trembled in an obvious manner as his lips quivered, and Yuki took a few jumpy steps back nearly crawling out his skin clutching his glasses in his hands adjusting them as he scampered away yelping.

**"Oh fine, I've had me fun! Get on with your miserable lives!"** Hades' voice echoed from Dynamis' mouth a grin smeared on his face show off a sharp-toothed smile. Dynamis' irises returned to him, his eyes back to blue, and his body went limp as he collapsed on the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shock rattled through Dynamis in the realization that he could feel himself in his flesh once again. "AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" He kept screaming, screaming until his throat felt numb blocking out the concerned chattering of the people around him. When Dynamis' throat gave out, he continued screaming.

This fiery pit in his stomach burned mercilessly as Dynamis' eyes rolled back with his eyelids closing over his eyeballs as he succumbed to the embracing hands of darkness, he slept letting his dreams play out into nightmares that grasped him, held him, constricted him in this messed up version of a hug.

* * *

A few hours of face slapping later, Dynamis grunted as he fluttered open his eyes as his vision cleared recovering from the blurry cloud his eyes form, and the first thing he noticed, a red pulsing in pain mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek.

"What the?" Dynamis tenderly placed a few fingers on the sore area to find Apollo, Aphrodite, and Yuki there, arguing about something her couldn't hear as groan earning the attention of the three figures fussing over him.

"You didn't have to slap him that hard!" Apollo smacked Aphrodite on the forehead.

"Well, dumping a bucket of cold water on his head or messing with the clockwork of time wasn't much of a better idea!" Aphrodite retorted grumbling her face almost as red as her hair.

"Okay, both of you, stop arguing! Dynamis is already awake, and both of your ideas of waking someone up suck anyway!" Yuki sat there in a corner sulking slightly with a bunch of anime sweat-drops dripping down his head. Dynamis rubbed his struggling to stay awake eyes before his body lost movement and slumped down just like that as his eyelids shakily dropped over his eyes.

"Dynamis!" Yuki, Aphrodite, and Apollo propped up different parts of Dynamis' body.

"I say we dump a bucket of water on him!" Apollo suggested.

"No! No one is going to dump a bucket of water on Dynamis' head!" Yuki screeched.

"Then how about I slap him?" Aphrodite asks.

"NO!" Yuki snaps. "Okay, you know what?! Traveling with gods and goddesses is a huge headache, and I never planned this in the first place, so how about we just all back away from each other for ten minutes and chill?!" Yuki screamed as loud as his lungs could handle without collapsing.

"Fine by us!" Aphrodite and Apollo crossed their arms turning away from each other, standing up, and walking away to another part of wherever their location is.

"What...? Where are we Yuki?" Dynamis could hear small parts of the heated shouting as his mouth struggled to move and make sounds with anyone who heard it mistake it as a quiet mumble if they didn't listen carefully.

"At the museum," Yuki pushed on his glasses that started to slip off his face as lightning cackled outside. Dynamis remember, Dynamis remembered well that the contents of this museum caused the whole mess in the first place.

"My wings... I-I never told you... How d-do you know...?" Dynamis could feel a pain of guilt hit him for not telling his best friend about his well hidden secret, guilty of all the lies he told Yuki about his wings, telling Yuki they would probably never see them again...

"It's okay," Yuki manages a smile although that smile felt a little empty deep down in Yuki's heart, they didn't know if they would make it out of this adventure with their sanity intact. Dynamis clutched his head, his hair all jumbled up, eyes watering, ready to give up and cry.

The tears came pouring down, drip, drip, drip they fell down on the tile floor from Dynamis' watery eyes as he managed out a few words, "Y-Yu-ki... C-can... I-I h... have... s-some time... to myself... p-please?" Dynamis started a fit of coughing as Yuki nodded not daring to go against Dynamis request as he back away hesitantly having the crushing feeling of leaving Dynamis, but he knew that he had to leave Dynamis alone, he needed the down time.

Yuki lean against the wall peering outside the window, drop, drop, drop just like Dynamis' tears like the rain cry itself, clouds weeping, wind howling in sorrow, the weather matched the mood perfectly, angry, guilty, tense, delicate, gloom, depressing. Yuki supported his dangling hand on his bent knee as he began sobbing himself.

Dynamis tilted his head, it felt a little selfish just to leave Yuki there cry as Dynamis used all his strength to life himself up off the ground, sharp gasps of pain escaping his lips, "Y-yuki..." Dynamis plopped himself own next to Yuki, both of them with salty, watering eyes. Yuki leaned against Dynamis as Dynamis leaned a bit against Yuki like a perfect balance of the pounding drops of water outside, perfect symphony, perfect harmony, perfect together as friends,

They waited out the storm, the one outside and the one brewing internally, they waited for the sky to clear, for the sunlight that poked through the clouds, the light that soothed the storm in their hearts.

* * *

**So... I don't really have much to except for please read and review! :)**


	21. Dream Catcher

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the really long periods of no updates! Also, I have a Christmas special up called "Blossom's Crazy Christmas Adventure!" Blossom's my oc, and there's also info about her on my profile. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"We should get going..." Dynamis watched the dripping drops of the rain outside the museum window, rain, just rain, when would all these storms go out? When would the violent rain in his heart have sun shine through? Then, finally, sun, light, the rain finally subsided.

"Yeah," Yuki got up with Dynamis as they silently walked through the shadows that cloaked the museum leaving a feuding Apollo and Aphrodite getting Dynamis Yuki thinking about their own friendship, it taken a beating, the friendship got stretched, twisted, strained, and so much more, and they made it through.

"Here is the way to the wings," Dynamis bit his lip as he lead Yuki to the secret location where he would stare at his wings for hours pushing aside the large metal doors that lead to the huge room, the frosty cold room as Yuki's jaw dropped when heir echoing footsteps reached a glass case.

The wings, just there encased in ten centimeter glass, the wings that glowed light purple, no wonder Yuki found the room so cold. He breath crystallized in front of the environment that well-preserved the wings. With the wings just in front of him, taunting him, they could see the,, but they couldn't get to the light-lavender-feather wings.

Yuki tapped his fingers on the glass, "So these are the wings?" Yuki looked in awe, he hadn't seen them for years, so this shook him. Yuki pressed his face against the glass flattening his face from the pressure. His glasses squeezed his face, and his fingertips spread out wide on the glass.

"Oh Hades..." Dynamis sniffled as Hades' voice growled.

**"Don't say my name in vain!"** Hades hissed. Dynamis clutched his head, every time Hades or Zeus spoke, his mind trembled shaking closer and closer to caving in. He started feeling noxious with his blood feeling like poison.

"Shut up Hades...!" Dynamis gritted his teeth as he leaned against the glass with his arms pressing on the glass like Yuki's face.

"Dynamis!" Yuki forgot to turn his head away from the glass as his voice got muffled through the glass, kind of similar to yelling under water. Yuki shifted his eyes over to peer at Dynamis as Dynamis fainted.

"Dynamis!" Yuki knelt down next to his friend. Dynamis started fainted a lot lately, and this worried Yuki, this worried Yuki greatly. What health implications would this have? "Dynamis? Dynamis?!" Yuki started gently shaking Dynamis has Anubis' power in Yuki went wild again flickering through him as if a beat bleeping through him.

**"And sleep!"** Anubis' deep thundering voice boomed as Anubis' faint figure streamed out of Yuki through his mouth and the blurry outline of the jackal-headed god slammed his staff on the floor with the surprisingly loud clang baring his pearly white, sharp, shinny teeth.

_Whispering filled the air with all the gods and goddesses dressed in fancy clothing and jewelry drinking wine with a few of the gods drunk and dancing around doing stupid stuff._

_"W-where... am I?" Yuki looked around darting his eyes around walking around fiddling with his fingers through the gods and goddesses as gods twirled by not taking notice of Yuki when he noticed a familiar face of a woman of red-brown curly hair and faint freckles. "She looks like someone I know..." Yuki lightly scratched his chin._

_"Aphrodite! Aphrodite!" Yuki started jumping up and down waving his hands when Aphrodite walked over when... Whoosh! Aphrodite walked right through Yuki, his insides turned, and Yuki stood there. "W-w-w-w-what?!" Yuki started pacing around in a circle leaning against a wall when he passed through it. "AH!"_

_"AM I A GHOST OR SOMETHING?!" Yuki could see the stone flawless light brown columned decorated palace not falling when he stumbled through the wall but floated, he felt like... a piece of paper, like a leaf._

_"AH!" Yuki hugged his knees as his hair somehow fluttered around then finding his floating form not strong enough to hug his knees any longer and having his glowing arms disperse in a hazy smoke. "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME?!"_

_"YUKI!" Dynamis could find Yuki as the two fell down further screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Plunk! Dynamis managed to grab a metal pole sticking out of a wall holding to Yuki's hand in the process._

_"You're telling me that the people here are ignoring us, we fell through a wall, but you still manage to grab that metal pole?!" Yuki brushed the thought aside, gods and goddesses probably affected the laws of science on way or another._

_They could see a pitch-black put below them, ready to swallow them, ready to kill them if Dynamis let go... well... would it kill them? They basically felt like ghosts, maybe they already died? Maybe they had another out-of-body experience... But that never happened at the same time, well, first time for everything right?_

_"AHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US!" Yuki gulped as he could see Dynamis' grip loosening feeling Dynamis' sweat drip on his head, gross. "Ew..." Yuki blinked._

_**"You are here,"** Anubis gracefully floated up to them with a bored expression on his face. **"If you are wondering, you are dreaming. Someone has caught your dreams with a dream catcher, originally, that person tried to separate your spirit from your bodies but failed when I put you two to sleep." **  
_

_"Well, at least there's one perk to having a god inhabit you," Yuki used a strained shaky voice as he did his best not to look down, it makes you more scared you know. "Um... I hope you don't mind me asking but... Are we going to die?! We're dangling off a metal pole!"_

_"Drop," Anubis air-walked over to Dynamis and Yuki and released Dynamis' grip._

_"Are you crazy?!" Yuki could feel the air whiz through his cloths. "Even in spirit form we can't take a break from almost getting killed!"_

_"Just go!" Anubis shouted from above as the two plummeted down._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS PERSON TRYING TO SEPARATE OUR SOULS FROM OUR BODIES?!" Yuki yelled._

_"I do not know," Anubis answered before disappearing into thin air as his form got blown away in the breeze. _

* * *

**How do you think? Please give my your honest opinions, and please read and review! And don't forget about my Christmas special! **


	22. Back in Their Own Body

"WHY US WHY US?! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO US?!" Yuki screamed anime-crying. "Why us?! This is worse than a roller-coaster!" Yuki could feel the wind flutter through him like the time he and Dynamis went on a roller-coaster to remind Dynamis of his high previous home, Yuki hated roller-coasters.

How did their spirit forms feel the air rush through them anyway? Yuki didn't have certain senses but had others, confusing, the one word described travel as a spirit.

"I feel sick...!" Dynamis clutched his stomach really to vomit. He didn't know if spirits could vomit or not, but... he didn't want to find out. Dynamis forced down the contents of his twisted stomach shaking feeling his spirit fall apart with the fragments drifting away in random directions.

**"No time for vomiting!"** Zeus' voice boomed in Dynamis' head, and Dynamis clutched his no-existent stomach.

"Not helping!" Dynamis glared at the figure of Zeus' spirit that materialized in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki for some reason started falling faster than Dynamis plummet towards the theoretical ground landing there with a loud thump. "W-where am I?!"

Dynamis could hear Yuki's voice from below as his head shook with every word that escaped form anyone's lips. He cpuld hear the screams past him. Dynamis started to feel faint. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his eyes closed, well, if his spirit had eyes, all he knew is that his vision started to go black.

He could feel the unstable amount of souls pair with his soul in him rip his spirit apart. "W-what is happening...?" Dynamis could feel himself fall yet floating at the same time, a strange sensation. He didn't really know what happened around him anyway.

He didn't really care anymore, Dynamis just felt numb needles chilling him sending shivers down his spine. His head started spinning, and he started groaning in pain. Why did he have this dull pain in him even in spirit form? He didn't really know.

Thud! Dynamis could feel is floating out-of-body spirit settle down on the floor with Yuki, "Y-Yuki? You there?" Dynamis voice had this strange echoing quality in it.

"Yeah, I'm here, although I don't really know where 'here' is..." Yuki couldn't see anything, maybe because darkness surrounded him, maybe because he couldn't see anything, maybe a combination of the two reasons, maybe something else, he didn't really have a clue why he could see anything, but he could hear Dynamis' voice right next to him.

"Hold on, I think I feel your spirit floating around here somewhere..." Yuki could feel Dynamis' free wondering form brush against him. "Your soul feels a little scattered though..."

"I know..." Dynamis shuttered weakly. "I don't even know where we are... any ideas where we are?"

"Nope," Yuki shook his hazy head. "And I can't see anything, can you?"

"No, unfortunately," Dynamis sighed. He floated around on the probably floor. His back still felt empty, he still didn't have his wings, he thought about his wings every single day since he lost them, and after all of this, it felt kind of wrong to leave this adventure empty handed, he knew that, but he didn't feel much drive to get the wings back.

He kind of felt... nothing. Well, he could feel stuff, physically and emotionally, but he felt this gaping hole in his heart, okay, not his actual heart, his symbolized heart, you know?

**"Who goes there?!"** a creaking voice boomed through the dark place. It rumbled the space around them disturbing the cloaking blanket of pitch-black. It vibrated in both Dynamis and Yuki's ears, but they couldn't tell where the deep, loud voice came form.

"U-um... No one!" Yuki's soul zipped around the area in random directions.

**"One who speaks is not no one, one that even cannot speak is someone, anyone is someone,"** the voice crackled loud but on the verge of breaking.

"If anyone is someone, who are you?" Dynamis asked.

**"Who am I? Why don't you try to guess my name?"** the voice screeched.

"And how do we do that?!" Dynamis growled dangerously.

"What he said!" Yuki's voice sounded lost and distant despite the closeness.

**"Well, having lightning kill your spirits and wipe you from existence is a motivator for guessing my name! Everyone is some, so why don't you try to guess who I am? Can't-" **the voice squeaked out the insults making Dynamis and Yuki cringe.

"Okay, we will guess! Stop trying to berate us!" Dynamis shouted through the darkness.

The area lit up revealing for their translucent unclear figures still in a dark hallway. It didn't have anything else him, just a narrow strip of darkness, at least they could see what went on around them. But then the oddness of the scene struck, they could point out little glowing white images of random events of history play out.

Wars, empires, revolutions, random people walking, shouting, screaming, volcanic eruptions, the very universe forming, it just all played out. Dynamis' could faintly see himself, he could observe his fingers shift slightly although they still appeared as ghostly. Dynamis whispered his quiet words to Yuki, "You distract, I will try to figure out his secret name."

"W-what?! I can't distract him!" Yuki started shaking more than he did before.

**"If you can't guess my name, you will more than die!" **the words of the voice boomed. Yuki could see a figure speed towards him at breathtaking speed, and Yuki could feel the warm air of the... whatever that approached him suddenly stop in its tracks centimeters in front of him.

"Okay..." Yuki anime sweat-dropped in nervous giggles. "So... ya think it's a little lonely down here?"

**"Lonely?! Lonely?! ... Well... I am! There! Deal with it!"** Yuki could see a giant owl swoop in front of him. The shimmering brown owl gave out several hoots of annoyance close to pecking Yuki's eyes out. Its glossy black eyes gave out the glare as it flapped its intricate design of feathers circling around Yuki, its golden beak snapping at Yuki.

"So... wanna introduce yourself...?" Yuki would've bitten his nails off if he had any.

The sounded slightly offended glaring, **"You do not know who I am?! I am the Wise Owl of Knowledge, Specter of Writing, Master of Numbers, Count of Ancient Eras, Recorder of History!" **The owl nearly attacked Yuki as lightning crackled and the lighting in the hallway flickered on and off like a candle.

"That's it!" Dynamis realized the owl just said his name with a slight smirk. "Your name, I now know, I command you to stand down Wise Owl of Knowledge, Master of Numbers, Count of Ancient Eras, Recorder of History!" Dynamis pointed his kid-of-there finger at the owl.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **the owl cried out as smoke seeped out from its feathers. **"WHY?! HOW! OKAY, NOW PASS!"** the owl just collapsed leaving behind a pile of brown feathers. **"I will restore your souls in your bodies!"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dynamis and Yuki screamed as they got sucked into a shimmering grey portal falling up through the dimensions.

They opened their eyes with a quick jolt of energy. "We're... w-we're... back in our own bodies!" Yuki could feel himself again, and he stretched out his fingers flexing them. "I can feel my own skin again!" Yuki jumped up in the air for joy. "YES! YAY!" Yuki did a little dance.

Dynamis and Yuki found themselves back in the museum with with wings still in the glass case.

"Yuki..." Dynamis tapped Yuki's shoulder getting Yuki's attention. "Yuki... I usually don't really do this but..." Dynamis walked up to Yuki hugging him. "I'm just glad we're in our own bodies again.

"Dynamis?!" Yuki could feel tears of joy rim his glasses. "I'm glad we're in our won bodies too!" They let go of each other's embrace smile. They made it this far, if they survived this, they could survive anything. They glanced at the wings. "So how can we get those wings out?" Yuki asked.

"We'll just have to figure that out," Dynamis let a grin curl on his lips.

Just then, Aphrodite and Apollo busted in the room arguing, "My shirt is not outdated!" Apollo sounded angry and cross with his arm wrapped around each other.

"Well, your shirt is dirty!" Aphrodite grumbled. Dynamis and Yuki giggled at each other, they only got in contact with gods recently, but they found out one thing about them, they really argued with each other, a lot, and they're really hard to get along with.

"Oh Aphrodite," Yuki rolled his eyes.

"I know," Dynamis chuckled.

* * *

**Okay, I FINALLY decided to update! Yay! :D Well, please read an review, and I am almost done with this! I had a lot of fun writing, but stories do have to come to an end! Well, see you next chapter!**


	23. Grim Lightning

Thump! Thump! Thump! Went Yuki's elbows on the thick, mostly likely bullet-proof, glass. He had been knocking with great force on the glass for the past hour, but no luck. Not even a crack appeared on the glass, not even a scratch, not even a small dent in the glass. "Oh, this is hopeless..." Yuki banged his head against the glass case groaning.

Yuki rested his hands, arms, and face against the crystal-clear glass case squishing his features. His glasses rested on a table next to the glass case. How would they get those wings out? Ten centimeter thick glass, a sight behold, and something impossible to break through, at least nearly.

Dynamis stood on the other side of the case swinging his hand against the case but no luck either. The sentence Yuki spoke seconds ago broke the long silence of the room that only had sounds of hitting on a hard cold surface to send the airwaves shifting besides the actual hitting the glass.

Aphrodite and Apollo stood next to the case attempting to blast the glass case to bits with their abilities, but their blasts of light and energy somehow reflected themselves off the case blasting another random object into the room to smithereens. They didn't really know why the beam of energy bounced off the glass.

Maybe because the wings had some sort of magical barrier, maybe because the glass acted like mirrors would, maybe because Ancient Greek god powers had some sort of complicated type of logic, they really didn't know.

"Nothing is hopeless," Aphrodite tapped on the glass. "I should know, I spent one-thousand years stuck in Hades climbing up some sort of seaside cliff with messed-up laws of physics and a three-head dog with a snake's tail."

"Well, sometimes, Cerberus doesn't have the snake headed tail, it just depends if people set out lore to have the snake tail or not," Apollo correct Aphrodite. He crossed his arms in pride as Aphrodite grumbled. "What? Did you forget what you learned when reading 'Gods and Goddesses 101?'"

"I DID NOT!" Aphrodite retorted. She jumped up into the air leaning dangerously close to Apollo as if ready to blast him apart with a beam of light blue energy. "What about when you failed that history test while secretly studying under Homer!"

"Well, you forgot how to speak Latin for thirty seconds when talking to the Titans at the talk we have with them every five-thousand years!" Apollo grumbled closing himself upon Aphrodite as the two gods glare at each other breathing down each other's necks with their hot air from their mouths.

They swallowed their creeping spit down their throats. "Okay, okay, we get it...!" Yuki jumped between the two gods gulping nervously but then tripping over a wire and falling to the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch!" His voice resonated through the chilly place thundering around the cluttered and large area.

"Who's in here?!" a museum staff member, a security guard, rushed in sliding in the room seeing an odd and frightening sight, four people trying to bust in one of the museum's most valuable items, the wings! "Come back here!" She sprinted up to the angel human hybrid, the human, and the two gods pointing a beam of light at them from a flashlight.

"Oh no...! RUN!" Apollo shouted through the musty air. They ran, fast. Cloths fluttered behind around their skin, panting arose from the four, and they all zoomed past the security guard swishing her hair around knocking her over spinning her around.

"Hey...! HEY! COME BACK HERE!" the guard started to chase them pounding her feet after them keeping her sharp green eyes on them, her jet-black hair swaying behind her, her already fair skin paling.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Aphrodite breathed out a heavy breath, and she skidded across the hallways of the now closed museum knocking over a random metal bucket laying around tripping the hot on their heals security guard leaving her behind on the ground.

"We're almost there!" Dynamis called out as they approached the automatic sliding front doors, and all of them piled out. Aphrodite saw a taxi zoom by running after it.

"Hey! Taxi! We need you!" Aphrodite somehow propelled herself in front of the taxi making the taxi-driver slammed his foot on the brakes of the car to halt it to a stop. Aphrodite opened the door and slammed down some Yen down on the seat requesting for the driver to drive anywhere away from the museum.

"What are you waiting for?! Get in!" Aphrodite yelled from the front seat waving her hand wildly. The other three got in slamming the door shut, and Aphrodite poked her head out the window letting her brown-red hair trail behind her as the car sped off leaving the security guard to literally eat the dust(kind of).

"HEY!" the guard coughed a little on the puff of dust the taxi left behind. Dynamis rested his head on the pane open window zoning out on the road. Drive, drive, drive, everything slow motion. He slept. And when he woke up, they happen to reach some random park.

"What the...?" Dynamis pried open his sleepy eyes yawning stretching his limbs when he realized Aphrodite breathing down his neck. "What the?! Aphrodite! Don't do that!" He jumped off the park bench he sat on in startled.

"Well, you've been asleep for thirty minutes!" Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Pf..."

"But what do we do now?" Yuki blinked. "We can't go back to the museum, they're probably hot on our heals the next time we go there, if they'll even let us in! They'll probably call the police on us the next time we show our faces around there!"

"Don't know," Apollo polished an arrow laying in his quiver attached to his back with a small grey cloth making a couple in the park run away and scream in high pitched shirks. "What?" Apollo shrugged. "Why are they screaming...?"

"Um, I don't know... Because you're casually holding a lethal weapon in brood daylight?!" Yuki plucked the arrow from Apollo's hand throwing the arrows and arrow holder in the trash in an attempt not to cause more panic.

"You do realize that it's gonna explode, right?!" Apollo eyed the arrows in the trashcan. "My arrows are magic and might do haywire it I don't polish them regularly, OR if you are not gentle with them." And with that, the trashcan burst into flames and... well... explode. _BOOM!_

"See?" Apollo pointed at the charred and burnt area with smoke still steaming from ir.

Yuki slapped his forehead groaning as more screams erupted from the air. "We're screwed, I know it..."

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT TRASHCAN?!" a police officer dropped his car keys in shock.

"Run?" Yuki suggested.

"Run," Dynamis, Apollo, and Aphrodite agreed. "AH!" The four of them ran off in a breath of smoke and heartbeat... in separate directions... and not realizing it until ten minutes into the run...

"Oh come on!" Dynamis, Yuki, Aphrodite, and Apollo face-palmed on four corners of the park. "Where is everyone?!"

Dynamis ran into an alleyway thumping his heavy and tired footsteps on the concrete as darkness suddenly tainted the air, shadows cloaking over like robes, "Where are they...?" He shuffled around his feet turning his head, his eyes glowing in the mysteriously dim conditions.

"There you are..." someone spoke. Dynamis knew that voice, he recognized that voice, he knew it from anywhere, the voice ever so often told him to stand down, to shut up, the voice that groaned at him in disapproval.

A gasp rose from Dynamis' throat as he managed to whimper the words out, "F-father...!" His father still scared him, that's way he wondered around town, to avoid his father. Dynamis whirled around to find a more than familiar figure. He hadn't spoken once to his father in years, but it still racked fear in him every single time.

"No...!" dark memories flooded Dynamis' mind as he remembered the grim memories of all the shouting, the hitting, and harming found him, scars that didn't even come close to healing, scars that still ripped Dynamis' heart apart.

"As the only angel human hybrid in the world that can fly with thou wings and possess the spirit of a god, two actually, I declare you a freak! You broke the number one law of angel human hybrids, meeting humans, and you broke another law, you are not allowed to host gods, much less two!" Dynamis' father, known as Drake from earlier chapters, glared in a firm and strong voice.

Dynamis' words abandoned him, and he could hear the jolts of fear fill him. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't, he wanted to fight back, but his limps remain frozen, he could just stand there, defenseless, without the ability to fly, he couldn't rise in the air to escape, he stood there, cornered.

A currant of electricity coursed through him, that much electricity would've killed a regular human, but Dynamis, he's not a normal human, he's an angel human hybrid. As his father lowered his magical staff that delivered the electrical shook, he grabbed his son's limp hand dragging him away.

* * *

**Okay people, this is like, probably the second to last or third to last chapter, so please read and review, and lets hope I can get this story done!**


	24. AH! We're being chased by Eagles!

"Where's Dynamis...? Aphrodite...? Apollo...?" Yuki realized the missing members of the group. "Where are they...?" Yuki strolled down the sidewalk as people stared wide-eyed at his disheveled appearance. His hair rested in an entangled mess, slightly ripped and dulled clothing loosely fitted on his skin, and he swore his glasses had a few cracks in them.

"Where are they?!" Yuki continued walking feeling slightly unsafe, and he rubbed his arms a little uneasily. He had this feeling that something would go wrong, he just knew it. He always had this off feeling right before something bad happened.

**"Humans are too paranoid," ** Anubis remarked inside of Yuki's mind,

"I am not paranoid," Yuki crossed his arms earning him more odd and concerned looks, an obvious frown upon his face. Then... _BOOM! _The sound made Yuki's head turn. How many loud noises would he hear in one adventure?  
What the...?"

Brilliant streaks of brown flew through the air, the outlines of eagles swarming the air. Everyone gasped and took out their phones to take picture, and Yuki gulped, "Oh no... I think I recognize those eagles... AHHHHHHHH!" Yuki ran, ran fast. He panted, sweated, he quickly started to loose his breath.

"I HATE running!" Yuki groaned. He slid across the streets, and the swarm of eagles followed the boy's moments. "Why do those hybrids hate me?!" Yuki sprinted across the streets, through the pavement at full speed. "Why do they hate me?! Why do they hate me?! Why do they hate me?!" Yuki repeated the phrase over and over again sweating even more from before.

His body coated itself in sweat from a combination of running and nervous energy, and he, unfortunately, tripped over a stray stone, "Ouch!" Yuki trampled down onto the ground, hard. "That hurt...!" Yuki rubbed his sore bottom as an eagle landed next to him. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

An eagle swooped down next to Yuki making Yuki scream again, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki scrambled back sliding on the cement scooting back. "Are you an angel human hybrid?!"

"What do you think?" the eagle screeched out. The eagle's form started glowing light blue transforming into his human form. "You are wanted by the entire capitol of the Angel Human Hybrid Republic, have been for the past nine years."

"WHAT?! I'M WANTED?!" Yuki picked himself back up running. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I never thought that I would be wanted by the government in my entire life!"

"He's getting away!" the angel human hybrid shouted running after Yuki, his white robes fluttering behind him, and attracting some really weird stares with the public thinking Yuki had something wrong with him.

"This is so embarrassing..." Yuki face-palmed, and he ran across the street full of cars, something he never thought he would do, running past car almost dying every five seconds. His legs started, stopped, started, stopped, started, stopped. His body just kept running then pausing every time a car rushed through the streets.

"Most people now think I'm crazy..." Yuki pulled at his hair. "Great, just fantastic...!" his voice had obvious and echoing for miles sarcasm.

**"You are not usually this sarcastic,"** Anubis started to ponder in Yuki's head. Yuki could feel the god's footsteps inside his head, as if pacing back and forth thinking about something.

"Not helping!" Yuki dashed narrowly dodged a car as it swerved past him. "Anubis?" No response. Anubis' voice just went dead silence despite how many times Yuki called out his name. "Anubis?! Anubis?! Where are you?! Anubis?! Great, not not even the god inhabiting my head can talk to me."

"Get him!" a small army of angel human hybrids in chased Yuki down the road, and Yuki jumped up and ran further.

"AH!" Yuki scrambled in an attempt to find safety. "Dynamis! Where are you?!"

"Dynamis?!" the whispers of the hybrids bounced around. They haven't seen Dynamis for nine years... A hybrid stepped out from the crowd, "You know Dynamis?! Where is he?! We need to arrest him! Having gods in him is dangerous! He is sinful! Corrupt from gods!"

"No... no... he's not..." Yuki somehow leaned against a brick wall pressing his back against the cold, hard slabs of stone. His skin could feel the cold needles of fear against his skin. He started to tremble, shake, in chills, fear, surprise, powerlessness, and so much more, basically any emotion but joy. "He's not I tell you!"

"GET HIM!" a hybrid yelled. "GET THAT TRAITOR!"

"What did I do wrong?!" Yuki picked up the pace of his running. "All I did was travel with two gods and my best friend to help! I didn't even want to go on this crazy adventure in the first place! Aphrodite was the one who dragged me to the UK! It was her who dragged me all over the world!"

"Split up and get the goddess!" the possible leader of the hybrids commanded. The fleet of eagles flew off into different directions, half going after Aphrodite, the other half heading towards Yuki.

"Someone! Help!" Yuki cried out. "Apollo?! Aphrodite?! Dynamis?! Ya there?! Anyone?!" He ran, ran until his head got hot and dizzy, ran until his feet ached, until his legs got itchy and sore, ran until sweat poured down his face pooling around him as the wind blew it off.

**"Run!" **Anubis commanded.

"Now you talk to me?!" Yuki groaned. Then, unexpectedly, Yuki felt to swift arms grab him and pull him back into an alleyway right before the swarm of eagles swooped by, the classic hide behind the wall trick.

"Yuki! There you are!" Aphrodite whisper-shouted. "We're in trouble! Those hybrids want us! They've been enemies with gods since I got dragged into Hades! And now that I've broken my pact of commitment with them, they want me, they want to throw me back in Hades..." Aphrodite shuddered at the thought. "It's scary to think about..."

"So how are we going to escape them?" Apollo peeked out from the shelter.

"I don't know!" Aphrodite smacked Apollo making Apollo smack her back.

"Well, then how am I supposed to know?!" Apollo stuck his tongue out.

"You'll know when fish fly!" Aphrodite snarled leaning up at Apollo/

"Well, there's already a species of gliding fish! I'm not stupid!" Apollo grumbled. "Big talker."

"Neat freak!"

"Now was that relevant to the subject!"

"We don't have time for arguing!" Yuki got in between the two face-palming.

"Fine!" Aphrodite and Apollo crossed their arms turning away from each other closing their eyes in anger.

"Wait, I just realized something, where's Dynamis?" Yuki shot up his head realizing the missing member of the near 75% complete group. Aphrodite and Apollo looked at each other long and hard wide-eyed gasping in panic.

"Oh no!" The three of them looked up at the sky to see an eagle carrying... "DYNAMIS?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

* * *

**How do you think of this chapter? Please give me brutally honest opinions, and please read and review!**


	25. Let Em Fly

"Oh goodness!" Aphrodite dug around in her purse from something.

"Why are you digging around your purse now?! We're about to get pulverized!" Apollo smacked Aphrodite's purse making Aphrodite smack Apollo back.

"Looking for something to save our butts!" Aphrodite pulled out a stick and tossed it on the ground.

"A stick?! A stick?! How will that help us?!" Apollo buried his fingers in his hair.

"You were the one who flunked magic school in third grade! You don't even know basic magic anymore!" Aphrodite waved her hand summoning a green glow from the stick with Greek symbols appearing on it shouting something in Greek. The wooden stick rose in the air humming its tune, blue-green semi-transparent walls shooting around the three.

An eagle swooped up to the group but got stopped in their tracks crashing into the enclosure like a bird flying into a closed window. _Crack!_ It sounded like a bird ramming into a window as well. "It will no hold for long, someone come up with a plan!" Aphrodite miraculously pulled out random pieces of paper showing three-thousand year-old batter plans from generals in Ancient Greece.

"Wait, let me take a look at that!" Yuki snatched the papers from Aphrodite's hands. "Can you translate?" Hey, Yuki couldn't read Ancient Greek! Aphrodite took a quick read of the battle plans after she plucked them from Yuki before shoving them back in his arms.

"They're the design and plans for the Trojan Horse. Nothing much really, people these days got the significance of these events all wrong! What are they teaching you in school anyway?! Teachers these days, they can't even wrap their head around producing one puff of magic!" Aphrodite face-palmed.

"You've said that before," Yuki anime sweat-dropped.

"I don't care!" Aphrodite groaned clearly annoyed. She continued digging in her purse pacing around and the magical barriers started to give in, every clang to the glowing green fortress weakening it.

"AHHHHH! WE'RE DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU!" Yuki hid himself behind Apollo shaking in fear.

"Well, technically, you're dead. Aphrodite and I are probably going to get banished to Hades," Apollo corrected Yuki. Yuki anime-fainted with steam pouring out of his ears in annoyance.

"Uh... You know what I mean..." Yuki fainted. He felt dizzy, tired, and annoyed. Like really, really annoyed. If he had the energy to dream, he would probably dream of Aphrodite and Apollo defeating the army of eagles with sheer wits and annoyance. Well, an anime character can dream.

"Don't scare the boy! Look what you did to him! You made him get scared and faint like those anime characters you see in TV!" Aphrodite rose her arms in the air with the walls of the fort flickering. "And plus, we don't have much time to get out of this mess! We need to think of some ideas!" Aphrodite snapped out dangerously.

The turquoise walls started giving out, and the sounds of crumbling somehow made their way in, weird, but hey, the laws of science got broken several time already, so really, those sounds are just something normal at this point.

"I didn't scare him! And how do you know what's anime?! You've been gone for one thousand years..." Apollo paused for a moment to think. "Mmm..."

"That subject is irrelevant!" Aphrodite whack Apollo's head with is own helmet shaking her head. "And don't argue with me about me hitting you on the head! Your hard head could use a whack!" Aphrodite leaned in close in paranoia as if knowing the words Apollo would say.

Well, by this point, we probably know what Apollo's gonna say anyway dear read. You know?

Yuki woke up all sickly and groggy, not to mention tired. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses yawning, and then he screamed, "AH! WE'RE STILL IN DANGER!" Yuki cluttered behind Aphrodite for the second time shaking once again.

Meanwhile...

"Uh... what the?" Dynamis awoke to find himself in a small metal chamber. It had such silence that he could hear droplets of water drip in the moist... wherever this place is... "Where... a-am I...? Apollo?! Yuki?! Aphrodite?! Are you here?!"

Then, he realized two things, one, he couldn't see, not even with angel human hybrid vision, and second, he couldn't move. Wait... why could he move?! "W-why... I-I... can't get out of here!" Dynamis filled with distress thrashing around his body around in an attempt to get free, but no luck.

"Grrr... Where am I? What happened?! Whoever is here, I demand answers!" Dynamis continued his struggle for... he didn't really know how long. Drip, drip, drip, he could still hear the water. Then he realized a third thing, the water level in there reached up to his sitting position knees! "What the?! What's going on?!"

Arms and legs tied, he couldn't move, and his sense got jumbled up as if someone put them in one large jar and gave the jar a series of powerful shakes. "Someone! Anyone! Let me out!" Drip, drip, drip. The water still dropped down. Then, Dynamis realized a fourth thing. How many things would he realize in the next few minutes? Or hours? Days? He really didn't know how long he stayed there.

The fourth thing he noticed about the environment... the water started to rise and quickly, very quickly. In fact, so fast that before he could even take a second to thing, the water reached his neck. Dynamis took a taste of the of the water. It didn't taste salty, a good thing, but unless he submerged himself under water, he couldn't get it in his mouth.

Something must have went wrong. Then he felt something, it felt... kind of like... wet feathers... Wait, wet feathers?! Uh oh... Is it a bird?! Feathers you buy at the store?! Something in Dynamis' head clicked, "Um, Zeus, do you know what these feathers are...?"

**"I sense a magical force in the feathers. Dynamis, I believe they are your wings. And yes, these are your's," **Zeus gave a shocking response. Dynamis did feel the magical energy. His sharp and trembling voice pinched the darkness around him.

"M-my... wings...?" He felt something on his back... his wings! How did they get there? He didn't know. He stretched them out, wow. He thought he would never do that again! But how did they get there? On his back, attached, ready for him to fly on! Wow! He had his magic back! He had his flight back!

But how? He didn't have time to ponder about that. The water started towering around him, stacking up surrounding him, and he would drown. Now even angel human hybrids can breath underwater. Dynamis took a deep breath and held it just as the water covered his form completely, the bubbled puffing from his mouth.

He had wings, and his wings had magic. Ah, yes, magic is very useful, especially if you're endanger of dying to either hypothermia or a lack of oxygen... but on the contrary, oxygen was once toxic to organisms on the earth billions of years ago when uni-celled organisms spent billions of years by themselves... okay, no time to think about that.

A light purple light resonated from Dynamis' chest lighting up the place to reveal metals wrapping around him in this confined space. Oh dear... A whistling stream of magic busted a hole in the metal to reveal... **"More metal?"** Hades 's voice gave Dynamis nightmares every time it sounded.

Dynamis gave a glare for Hades to shut up, and Hades somehow saw it and shrunk down. Dynamis watched as water filled the tunnel he unearthed swimming thorough the currants of water. He swam, swam, swam mermaid style somehow to cope with his hands and legs tied. He swan for a whole two minutes until he reached the underwater of some lake bolting up quickly to get air.

Air forcefully filled Dynamis lungs as the teen regained his lost air panted. He wiggled back to shore using his magic to burn the ropes off shaking them off. Dynamis looked around to see people around there for vacation. Dynamis gave a sheepish and nervous grin blushing while every started at him wide-eyed.

"Um... hello...?" Dynamis flutters his wings and took off.

A kid pointed his finger into the sky, "Look mommy! There's an eagle man in the sky!" **(Hey, people are supposed to say that to Tsubasa! XD) **Dynamis giggled and flew off. He started to shake in the air, his skilled rusted, big time, but he stumbling into the city. To find a swarm of eagles attacking his friends!

Yuki, Aphrodite, and Apollo noticed Dynamis in the air, "DYNAMIS!" They waved their arms wildly jumping up in the air as the angel-human hybrids took notice.

"ATTACK!" A hybrid shouted.

Dynamis turned around only to run into a familiar eagle, "F-father?!"

"Thought that water would kill you, I was wrong," Dynamis' father sent a bolt of electricity towards his son.

"AH!" Dynamis scrambled to get to safety.

* * *

**Cliffhanger again! I'm so evil!**

**Dynamis: How could you?!**

**Me: Ha, ha! I love to torture you and characters like this! HA! HA! HA! Please read and review, and don't forget to give you brutally honest opinions! :)**


	26. Doomed

The lightning went straight towards Dynamis, and he zoomed upwards letting a frightened scream escape his lips. A crackle of light filled the sky. People stared. Dynamis' father glared. Dynamis landed on a building a few meters away narrowing his eyes, "What do you want from me?!"

"Do you really need to ask?" Dynamis' father landed next to Dynamis morphing into human form once again circling his son with a bitter look on his face. "Why do you think I want your powers?! I want then! You have potential to become the most powerful hybrid in the world! Do you really think I would let YOU rule?"

"But I do not want to rule!" Dynamis fluttered a few paces back, and he dove of the building to get back to flying. He shuttered through the air shakily. He really, really, gotten bad at flying. A two year-old could have out flown him, but that's beside the point.

Wings flapped with great effort. Dynamis flew last when he weighed a lot lighter. Hey, someone's bound to get heavier when they grow from seven years-old to sixteen years-old, so Dynamis got dragged down flying. Another rod of lightning streamed through the air. Dynamis dodged it, but that proved as a mistake.

Dynamis' father sent another rod of lightning to Dynamis hitting him. He went spiraling down to the building. He found the electric shocks paralyzing his muscles as his limbs and wings started to cramp up. Dynamis landed on a building falling to the cement. More electric shocks flickered through him as he jerked his limbs around. Dynamis' father landed next to Dynamis.

He kicked Dynamis around and off the building. Dynamis clung onto a metal wire that got destroyed during the fighting He looked down below in shock and horror as his friends stood there in fear behind a failing magical barrier. Dynamis' fingers gave away, sweat poured down his face, and he slid down barely able to land before passing out on the sidewalk.

"Dynamis!" Yuki pressed his face against the green wall. It flickered. It faded. Then, it shorted out. A swarm of hybrids surrounded them. "We're doomed," Yuki sighed.

"Well, actually," Apollo attempted to correct Yuki, but Yuki didn't want to hear it.

"I don't want to hear it!" Yuki shouted as Apollo hushed himself. Yuki didn't know what would happen, but he smelled trouble. Yuki backed away from a hybrid as he found himself surrounded by the angel-human hybrid army. Yuik yelped as knifes got thrown.

**"Don't die now! If you do, I won't have a host!"** Anubis pointed out.

"Not helping!" Yuki exclaimed. "Anything you can do to save us?!" Anubis sighed as his voice muttered something about how clueless mortals had become about the gods.

Yuki's pupils dilated, and Yuki could feel is presence whisked away as if someone had grabbed his spirit and flung it out of his body. "Again?" Yuki's loosely formed strings of his soul somehow shrugged as Yuki drifted off. "I hope Anubis returns me to my body..."

Anubis made Yuki's mouth smile as his vessel that kept him anchored to the ground got adjusted to Yuki's shaky form. The actual Yuki whistled out crossing his hazy arms as Anubis made his body's eyes glowed white tinged with yellow. A blue light filled the atmosphere. A high-pitched squeal pinched the air, and Yuki wished that he could fill his ears with wax or something **(there's a reference is from the Odyssey by Homer, see if you can guess what event of the Odyssey the event of the story relates to)**.

Yuki could only float there and watch as Anubis used Yuki's body to form a deep blue shell in the shape of the jackal-headed god in a semi-translucent aurora that stretched up to skyscrapers in height. Anubis smashed the human-angel hybrids back, and Yuki breathed out a heavy, wistful, puff of air.

Suddenly, Yuki felt a jolt of energy circle around him, "What the?" Yuki's voice boomed with surprising sound as he felt something tickle his... er... what remained of his nose. Pearly-white teeth snicked in a twisted grin. Blood-red eyes started down Yuki in the somehow grey-colored world.

He floated around for a few more moments before some force zipped past him. "Ah!" Yuki screamed as his soul literally got spun around. The dark-purple cloud of whatever whirled past Yuki came to a halt to take the form of... Hades.

"W-who... w-who are you?" Yuki scouted away as the same scary smile widened. Yuki found it quite creepy as he wished the wind could just take him away.

"Welcome... Let's get to know each other, shall we? I'm Hades, how are you coping with Anubis?"

"Hades..." Yuki heard the terrifying stories from Dynamis as he gulped.

* * *

Dynamis laid down on the ground weakly when suddenly... He heard Yuki's voice yell through the blackening world say, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" The images of Yuki in trouble danced through Dynamis' mind.

"Yuki!" Dynamis opened his eyes. Apollo and Aphrodite rushed over to Dynamis.

"Dynamis!" Aphrodite started shaking Dynamis as Apollo pulled a water out of nowhere dumping it on Dynamis.

Dynamis gasped out from the lack of air that came with the water before crouching back up with the gods' support. Dynamis gritted his teeth, "Send me to the spirit world."

"Are you crazy?!" Aphrodite brushed a few strands of messy hair from Dynamis' face.

"Do you like to drive fancy sports-cars? The answer to that question will answer your's," Dynamis titled his head expecting a certain answer. Dynamis requested for Zeus to let go of his soul as it released from his body. Dynamis could definitely feel motion sickness settling in, and he nearly vomited if he had a stomach.

"Dynamis?! Dynamis?!" Dynamis could see Aphrodite shake his body. It appeared as kind of creepy that he could see someone shake his limp body while he floated outside his body, that'll probably give you nightmares *shudders*. Dynamis managed to drift off to find...

"Yuki!" Yuki could hear a familiar voice call at him. Yuki could feel a gentle, comforting, touch rush against him.

"Dynamis?! Are you there?!" Yuki yelled out.

"Here!" Yuki could feel the same touch rub against him. But before the two could smile and hug each other, Hades slashed through the two. If they had been in their physical forms, the two would have gotten ripped to shreds. Their spirits shuttered a bit before stabilizing.

Hades! Hades coiled around Dynamis. Yuki could hear these horrific choking noise from Dynamis as Yuki screamed in horror. Dynamis got dragged away screaming for help. Hades sped up to Yuki, "Finally..."

"Uh oh..." Yuki scrambled around in utter panic.

Hades turned to smoke engulfing Yuki as well turning into a whirlwind forcing Yuki to follow him. "AHHH!" Yuki's ghostly intestines felt quite sick. Yuki closed his eyes reopening them to find himself in an unfamiliar location.

"Where am I this time...?" Yuki could just see this blinding light surround him. His body had the sensation of burning, and he felt dizzy and noxious from the unexpected trip. "I'm here," Hades appeared in front of Yuki making the boy nearly jump out of his skin, well, if he had skin outside his body.

"AH!" Yuki leaned back in fear. If he still had his heart, it would've stopped or something. "What do you want from me?"

"I want Anubis' power," Hades gracefully skidded across to Yuki using a cloud-like finger to touched Yuki's chin in that way you would in movies when the bad guys are just about to reveal their plans or something. "Give me Anubis and Zeus, and I'll let your precious friend go."

"Why do you think I'll do that?!" Yuki shot out a glare of daggers.

"Because I do this," Hades chuckled as they could see Dynamis clearly, but just as Dynamis could somewhat run towards Yuki, Dynamis got stopped with a loud smack because he ran into a small wall of glass. He banged on the other sides of him to find that he got stuck in a box of glass.

The box of glass started dropping down into a pit of sand. Hades smirked, "That sand pit you and I stand above is a part of the spirit world I transported us to a temporary trap, a pit of sand. Before I bring his spirit to Ammit the Devourer from Egyptian Lore. Without Anubis to control him, Ammit will eat any soul that crosses his path."

* * *

**Yup, I'm so evil, Cliffhanger... again... this will probably be the last cliffhanger, and the last chapter is coming soon! I promise! It's just kinda hard to fit all my ideas into one chapter. Please give me your brutally honest opinions, and please read and review! I really wanna get this story finished! **


	27. Just the Beginning

**Sorry this has taken so long to update, I guess my motive for this story is dying down a bit, but here it is, the final chapter! I'm just having a feeling that the story has been getting a bit cheesy lately, so please give me brutally honest opinions of this, please?**

**Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy the ending!**

**Dynamis: YES! The story is almost over!**

**Me: What is that supposed to mean...? * glares***

**Dynamis: *gulps***

* * *

Anubis had control of Yuki's body, but he could sense something... something dangerous... The army of angel-human hybrids got utterly destroyed as the force retreated, "Well that's done with, no match to the god of death."

Aphrodite and Apollo sighed in relief as Dynamis' father glared at the two aiming his staff striking them with a bolt of lightning. Aphrodite kicked up dust and flames to defend herself and Apollo. Apollo shot out flaming arrows, and the two split up into two separate paths playing the game of scramble psycho hybrid who hated his son.

Aphrodite propelled herself into the air with wind heading right while Apollo ran left turning around street corners. They both hoped that Dynamis' father couldn't chase them both and give up... but they forgot something, they left Dynamis' body defenseless!

Anubis slid over to Dynamis' form to block off any attack. Dynamis' father couldn't get advantage of anyone now as he turned into an eagle and flew away, "I WILL BE BACK!"

"Yeah, don't come back!" Aphrodite shouted back.

* * *

"Dynamis!" Yuki watched in horror as Dynamis sunk into a sandpit, and Yuki rushed over to the sand pit. The quicksand sucked them both in. Yuki couldn't breath, he didn't know how his spirit could breath, but he didn't have time to think about it.

Dynamis sighed. How would they get out of this mess? The two friends fell for what seemed like forever to find themselves in the Hall of Judgment with the cracked columns, the chipped throne, and a sleeping creature with the head of a crocodile, the front legs and mane of a lion, and the hind-legs and hindquarters of a hippo with the name of Ammit.

"It's Ammit," Yuki and Dynamis backed away slowly. Ammit grunted lightly smelling the scent of souls opening her eyes showing off her sharp teeth. She sprinted over to Dynamis and Yuki attacking them to snatch their souls. "AHHHHH!"

* * *

Aphrodite jumped down from the air hearing an odd scream. She could sense what went on in the spirit world, all gods could, but she heard a loud scream. "DYNAMIS! YUKI! AMMIT! SIT!" Aphrodite took a deep breath as her form disintegrated into dust landing in the Hall of Judgment.

"Ammit, bad demon! Sit!" Aphrodite gestured for Ammit to sit, and Ammit whimpered sitting down. "Go to your doghouse!" Ammit strolled away swaying her tail as Aphrodite shook her head, "Demons these days, they're so temperamental! Come you two, we have to go."

The three returned to the physical world seeing the wreckage of what just happened. Yuki and Dynamis returned to their bodies, but they felt something leave... Their mouths opened and glowed letting out steam. The surrounding air exploded into dark purple, light purple, and different shades of blue. The gods in them left!

"What happened?" Yuki gasped.

"You no longer need the gods, your mission is finished, and you no longer need me..." Aphrodite turned away tilting her head down with her eyes a bit watery. "Well, I better get going back to Hades or something... Apollo's already left to go to Mount Olympus. I guess this is goodbye..."

Aphrodite started to stroll away as Yuki put his hand on her shoulder, "Aphrodite! We'll miss you, are you sure you want to leave? Mount Olympus isn't exactly a friendly place to live..."

"It isn't, but I need to return, the world no longer has a use for me," Aphrodite continued strolling away, but Dynamis and Yuki stopped her.

"Aphrodite, just hear us out, we really like having you around, things get a bit crazy, but it's fun. And you bring in light. It would be nice to have you around. You don't have to, but please... could you consider... staying with us?" Dynamis and Yuki finished each other's sentences smiling lightly.

Aphrodite grinned, "You know... that would be nice, I don't really like it at Mount Olympus. Mmm... well, we're just getting started with our lives, chop, chop, come on, we got a plane waiting for us," Aphrodite pulled out plane tickets smirking. "What do you say, wanna travel that world or something on a self-discovery journey?"

"That sounds good, how do you get those tickets anyway?" Dynamis asked.

"I have my ways, now please, put on a coat, mortals are still not ready for come face to face with angel-human hybrids," Aphrodite pulled a coat out of her purse throwing to Dynamis. Dynamis slipped it on his back as the three walked to an airport holding hands.

"Wait, what about school... and my parents...?" Yuki asked concerned. "I wanna go with you guys, but my parents are probably worried sick!"

"Well, how about we make a pit stop?" Aphrodite stomped her foot teleporting them the three to Yuki's house.

"You can do that?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I can," Aphrodite knocked on the door, and Yuki's parents opened it.

"Yuki!" Yuki's parent's hugged him. His mother asked,"Where have you been?! You were gone for a month!"

"I think I should go..." Yuki sighed fiddling with his glasses as his family gasped in shock.

"Why?!" they wailed.

"I have to," Yuki pointed into the air as an angel-human hybrid spotted them swooping down to attack. "You're in danger, they want me."

Yuki's parents teared up not believing what they just heard as Dynamis, Aphrodite, and Yuki ran. Yuki's parents shut the door and the hybrid chased them. "Mom, dad, I love you, but you all are in danger," Yuki whispered to himself. Yuki's parents chased after them in sobs.

The hybrid chased the parents away, and Yuki yelled, "MOM! DAD! PLEASE! YOU'RE IN DANGER!" Yuki's parents nodded understanding as the hybrid continued the chase. Yuki's parents stopped sent a request.

"PLEASE! WRITE AND CALL HOME!"

"I WILL!" Yuki scrambled away from the hybrid, and they three rushed to the airport just like the beginning of their adventure, well, their journey only begun really. They had life to travel across. They boarded the plane taking off hold each other's hands with nervous energy and breath.

"Wish the three of us luck," Yuki took a deep breath. Dynamis and Aphrodite nodded saying "yes" as the squeaks of the plane rung in their ears. They now breathed danger, those hybrids still wanted them, but hey, Dynamis got his wings back, Dynamis and Yuki added a special goddess to their friend group, and they were off to another trip.

* * *

Epilogue:

Yuki didn't really know how they got to Siberia, but he knew one thing, they sat in a shady hotel writing back to Yuki's parents. It had been several months since Yuki left home. Dynamis turned on a camera to post stuff on their YouTube channel, their source of income.

They because YouTubers vlogging about their lives, and got a great deal of subscribers, almost 500,000.

"Wonder when we'll get to 1,000,000?" Aphrodite wondered.

"One of these days," Dynamis chuckled. "One of these day, we'll maybe settle down.

"Maybe," Yuki giggled.

"Well boys, we better get going," Aphrodite packed her suitcase, and Dynamis and Yuki grabbed their suitcases not knowing what would happened tomorrow, but even it they did die or get trapped in Hades, they would have an exciting time doing it.

* * *

**So how to you think? I'm FINALLY done! Please give me your 100% honest and brutal opinions, and I have a contest! The contest is to write on one-shot about one of the adventures Dynamis, Yuki, and Aphrodite have. I'll announce the winner in a note after this chapter. PM me if you're interested in entering. And as always, please read and review!**


End file.
